Moon Twins
by KattKMcAdam
Summary: Nine years ago Serena's best friend before molly moved away.Years later she returns, a new enemy appears along with a mysterious scout with secrets that her and a couple of others know about. Rated M for language,sexual content,yuriyaoi also. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Moon Twins**

Hi, I decided to go ahead and do a Sailor Moon Fic. So, disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

I do own however the character Katt, yes i know...its me, but its still a character and i still own it.

**Serena: ** Katt! (glomps her) it's been years since you've written a Sailor Moon fic. What got you to write one now?

**Katt: **I don't know, i just felt like it this time, plus once i get all these fanfics i can put up the big one that I'm writing.

**Serena: **Oh yeah, you've been working on it for a long time

**Katt: ** Yes, but there's still a lot to do, so now I'm gonna be working on this one, so ladies and gents as i say in all of my fanfics...Let the show begin!

* * *

Two little girls of the age of seven years were standing by the entrance to get onto a plane. Both had the same hair style of twon buns with a curl coming out. One has brown hair and brown eyes. Wearing a white shirt with red roses on it and a white skirt with her white socks and white shoes, carrying a bunny backpack. The other girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. Wearing a white shirt with pink roses on it and a pink skirt with her white socks and black and white shoes. Both crying as they say their goodbye.

_"_ I don't want you to go!" saild the blonde girl

" Neither do I, I wish i didn't have to leave"said the brunette gir

They hugged as they cried on each others shoulders.

_"_ But I promise, when I get old enough I'll fly back to you and we can be together always"

The brunette little girl reaches into her bag and brings out a small gold necklace with a key on it and puts it into the other girls hand.

_"_ Here, it's a friendship necklace, that way we'll always be friends and that way there's no disappointments on me keeping my promise cause I will, Ok, I'll write you a letter when i do, ok"

The little blonde girl smiles and hugs her. She puts the necklace on and smiles. That day they promised that they'll never forget each other and that they'll see each other again one way or another as the brunette girl goes onto the plane heading back to America.

**Nine Years Later.**

It was summer time and Serena; 16 years old and still wearing those same buns she's always worn. Putting on the last finishing touches to her make-up before heading over to Raye's temple for the end of the summer party they were having and plenty of reasons to party. There hasn't been any monster attacks or evil beings in the city since her ninth grade year with the sailor stars.

Doing last minute ckecks to see everything looks ok. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with pink cherry blossoms on her shirt and blue jeans with a pair of black dance shoes. She looked great, but still for some reason something was missing.

_"_ Luna! I want your opinion on something" said Serena

" On what?"

" Do you think i need something with this outfit for tonight?"

" Well, usually you wear some piece of jewlery, don't you?"

" Your right, but what?"

It took her about a minute to think and then she gasped and had a huge smile on her face. She went straight to her closet where a pink jewlery box was sitting in the top shelf in her closet. She opens it up and pulls out a old necklace that she used to wear all the time when she was younger, till the chain broke. Lucky for her she found another chain to put it on. Luna looks at it curiously as to that she's never seen it before.

_"_ Serena when did you get that key?"

" Oh this, it was a present...from a old friend I had when I was seven. She was my first and best friend, but sadly she only stayed here for six months and then had to leave, but before she left she gave me this gold key necklace as a promise that'll someday she'll return to Japan. I didn't wear it because by fifth grade, the chain broke and I was afraid that i'd loose the only thing left i have of her."

She stares off to a distance, just thinking for a moment, but was brought back down to Earth when she heard a car honking outside.

" Oh that's Darien, I'll see you later Luna"

Down the stairs and out the door she goes. As they drive away Luna looks out the window towards the moon, but was interrupted by what was on Serena's desktop.

" Hmm, what's this?"

She opens a e-mail and see's what looks to be a report of what's going on in the news.

" Hmm strange indeed, I better send this over to Artemis to tell the scouts".

In the meantime everyone was having a great time over at Rayes. Dancing, singing, laughing, talking, playing games, eating and drinking and everyone was there. Lita; who brought the food, Mina; who brought the music, Amy, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Artemis, Diana and Rini along with Serena, Darien and Raye.

Everything was turning out great till Artemis's laptop said _" You got Mail". _He opens it and reads over it and then runs over to the sterio and cuts the music off.

" Hey Artemis, what gives?" said Mina

" Sorry to cut out your fun, but I just got a e-mail from Luna. She said she's just received a strange report from the news that there's what strange disapearances that was happening in America is now happening here. That lately when people disappear a bright pink light appear and in its place is a simple pink flower. Here turn on the tv to the news"

Amy turns the TV on and on they see the news that as they speak more and more people are disappearing over at central rose park.

They all gasp at hearing this terrible news.

_"_ This is terrible!" said Lita.

" Come on scouts, we must change and go" said Mina.

They all head out over to the cars. Serena, Rini, Amy and Raye hop in with Darien and Hotaru, Trista, Lita and Mina hop in with Amara and Michelle in their car and starts driving all to the park.

As they drive over, Serena had a thought.

_" This is strange. The attacks are happening where me and my friend first met...that day when I thought I was lost and she helped me find my way home, but why now am I thinking of her?"_

There in the middle of the park where more and more people were passing out and just disappearing within a pink light and there standing in the middle of it all was a tall man with long hair pulled back into a pigtail. Wearing a full black uniform with red buttons on it. Holding a glowing pink rose quartz in his hand.

_"_ This life force is so much more refreshing then in America, as many people as they're are"

"Stop right there!"

He looks puzzled and yet somewhat shocked, till he turned around.

" huh? who the heck are you?"

" Glad you asked, I am the soldier of love and justice. What you are doing to these people are wrong and I'll never forgive you for that. I'm Sailor Moon!"

" Sailor Mini Moon"

" And in the name of the moon...We shall punish you"

" And were the Sailor Scouts and we'll punish you too"

" And I'm Tuxedo Mask"

The man sighs in relief and laughs.

_"_ What's so funny!" said Jupiter.

" For a second I thought you were a real threat, but no your just a bunch of bubble head teens"

" How many times do I tell you not to under estimate your opponete, especially if they're a scout"

" Huh? Oh no!"

Then a girl with long brown hair with silvery-white highlights in her hair, up in the same style as Sailor Moons and wearing the same thing, except no wings and her entire outfit is white and wearing a mask.

" But...how? how the heck did you find me?"

" As i said...never underestimate your opponete, especially me because...I am the soldier who protects this world in the name of the fallen kingdoms of this universe and...I'll kick your ass in the name of this planet and the moon. Quartz."

" Ha, like you could, My job is almost completed"

Then she runs over and kicks the rose quartz stone out of his hand and tosses it.

" Uranus, take your space sword and slice it in two now!"

She looked at the masked girl for a second, but did as she said and sliced it into two and all the disappeared people of Japan returned, but still drained of energy.

" What! No!"

Before he could say another word, the masked girl kicks him in the stomach and somehow wraps the back of her leg around his neck and tosses him down to the ground.

" Now, go on and plead to your pathetic master on forgiveness for being screwed by the Masked Moon and losing once again"

He was furious, but felt he should disappear before he gets killed by her.

" Sailor Moon...you better revive the people back to normal before they die from lack of life force"

She starts to walk away till Mars spoke up.

_"_ Hey, who do you think you are!"

She turns around and give a sad look in her eyes but a smile on her face.

" Hey, be glad I came, if you didn't figure it out within the next five minute when you arrived then these people would already have been dead by the time you realized that it was the stone that was taking their life force away and causing them to disappear"

" But how did you know?" said Tuxedo Mask.

" Because, I have fought him plentyof time back in America, him and all of his team members; all sixteen of them"

" Sixteen!" said Sailor Moon

She giggles abit and smiles at Sailor Moon. She turns around, facing the other way.

" I must go now, maybe...we'll run into each other again...hopefully not as scouts"

She holds up in her hand what looks to be a bell. Rini takes a close look and recognizes it right away and then just relizes who's the Masked Moon, but before she could say anything Pegasus comes down and she jumps onto his back and glides away to a distanct.

They stood there watching as she disappeared. In that time though, Serena had a thought.

_" Is she a scout like me? She looks so familier somehow"_

They all change back and decided to go on home for the night and come back to Raye's temple tomorrow afternoon to discuss what just happened. As they were leaving, the Masked Moon was standing on a roof top watching the scouts leave.

" It's been years Serena since I've last seen you. Hmmm, I wonder if you got my letter yet?"

The next morning, Serena comes down the stairs, still in her pajamas at one in the afternoon when her mom said something.

" Serena, you got a letter in the mail today"

" Really?"

She opens the letter and reads it. When she does the first thing that comes out of her mouth was a scream of delight.

"Serena what is it?" said her mother.

" Katt! she's coming back to Japan!"

" Katt?...Oh you mean your childhood friend Katt"

" Yes, she said that probably with her luck I'll receive the letter the day after she arrives, but I wonder..."

She reads on and screams again

" Oh No! she was right, she was suppose to come in yesterday."

" Well maybe she'll stop by in a few days, if she's moving back she might just be unpacking her stuff or finding a place to stay now, so give her a few days"

She sighs in disappointment. There was only two weeks left of summer before she started the eleventh grade and wasn't sure when she'll see her friend.

She didn't want to wait, but since she has no clue where she lives, she has no choice but to wait and see when Katt will get in contact with her. In that time it was already getting close to two p.m and she had to hurry over to Rayes house by three.

Deciding now to get ready and run over to Rayes house before she has to hear her scream about being on time for scout meetings. Unfortuantly Serena was still late and she still heard Raye yell at her about being on time.

" Will you stop yelling at me, I got a good excuse why I'm late"

" Oh, is it because you slept till almost two and decided to take your time" said Raye sarcasticly.

" No...cause one...I woke up around one today and two...I got a letter from a friend and it distracted me"

" No Excuses, huh? wait a minute a letter?"

" Who's the friend Serena?" said Lita; who was sitting by the table with Mina,Amy, Rini, Luna and Artemis.

" Oh she's an old childhood friend of mine, she helped me find my way home when I was seven and got lost. She was so kind to me and was my first friend, but she couldn't live in Japan long, but she said that when she was old enough and had enough money that she would move back to Japan and write me a letter, letting me know when. She even gave me this necklace as a gift and a promise that she made me"

She holds up the little gold key that's on a chain that was around her neck. Rini smiled as it does look familier. She was going to say something till she got interrupted.

" Ok back to buisness, we got enemy here along with I guess a new scout as well" said Lita.

" Yeah, but she seems to know more about the enemy, are we sure she isn't with them" said Mina

" She's not..." said Luna

They just stared at her random outburst of what she just said.

" Look, back on the moon kingdom there was another group of scouts, but they did more then just protect the moon kingdom, they protected all of the planets, they were know as _" Masquered Senshi" _" said Luna

" Masked Soldiers?" said Amy.

" Yes, they were. Their main job was to protect the princesses of the five inner senshi planets; Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and the Moon. Of course Earth had it's own Masked protector, but he was a knight." said Luna

" Ok so this scout is the Masked Moon?" said Mina

" Yes, she is their leader, she might be looking for what was rumored" said Luna

" Looking for what?" said Raye.

" Rumor had it back on the Moon Kingdom that Queen Serenity had two daughters, but when it was announced that Serenity would be their future queen, the other daughter vanished and was never seen or heard again" said Artemis

" So why do you now bring this up?" said Lita.

" Because, we didn't really think that the mysterious masked scouts were that important...till now"

" Well of course they're important!" said Rini in a random outburst.

" So you know all about them?" said Luna

" I know what they do and that they're good people, so don't get in the Masked Moons way, besides she has to be good and pure of heart if she's able to call Pegasus"

" That's true, I wonder why Pegasus was helping her?" said Raye.

" Who knows, but maybe we should look into this new information about the Masked Moon and keep doing research on her and this new enemy" said Amy.

" Right, for now the meeting is over" said Raye.

" Yes, now can we eat" said Serena

" Serena can you ever think of anything else but your stomach" said Raye.

" Oh that's ok Raye, after all that's what I made all this food for" said Lita.

" So true...so true, now...lets eat!" said Mina.

In the meantime a girl with long long brown hair pulled back into a very long ponytail. Wearing a pair of short, worn out blue jeans and a white tang top with sneakers. Carrying a brown bag with her. She goes up to the temple and sets down a simple red colored, amber scented candle and a small bowl of water.

She kneels down and starts to chant abit. Then she lights the candle and a hige flame comes from it as the candle burns and its scent is sent all over the place and the water starts to move on its own.

In that time, Raye decided to go and grab some more napkinds when she walks by and spots the girl as water and fire swirl around her body while she appears to be dancing with it. Then the water and fire go their seperate ways from her and start to swirl next to each other and seemed that something was taking form in both the fire and water.

The girl looked so determined about it, till Raye took a step forward and snapped a twig as she stepped, breaking the girl's concentraition and the water just falls down and the fire dies instantly.

The girl looks over and see's Raye and blushes. She was just about to turn around and leave when Raye called her back.

" Wait!"

She looked at Raye puzzled for a moment.

" Please, that was great, I've never seen anyone do something like that"

" Oh, well thank you. Merely its just a way for me to practice, but I'm trying to find a few of my old friends. I used Fire and Water cause that's their element when using their "abilities" I guess you could say"

" Really, oh so you were trying to find them before I interrupted. I'm sorry"

" It's ok, it got me that far, so it means that I was right and that they're here in this city. Now I just have to find them"

" Oh, well good luck with that"

" Thank you, I'll see you around"

The girl bows in politness and leaves. It was so amazing to see something like that, but wondered.

_" If she could do something like that with two elements, maybe...she's more then who's she's saying, maybe she's one of those masked scouts"_

Well those two weeks went by fast and there has been no signs of the new enemy or the Masked Moon. It was only one more day till school started and everyone was over at Darien's place studying and getting themselves prepaired.

" Not Again!" said Amy as she was just looking up her scores for the summer test she took on-line for cram school.

" What's wrong Amy?" said Serena

" How can I keep tieing with this person"

" Oh you mean as first place?" said Lita.

" Wow, there's someone at that school who's just as smart as you" said Serena

" Well who is it?" said Mina

" I just know the pen name and its...Masquered Princesue"

" Wait a minute, I may know her" said Darien

" Huh, how and it's a her? how do you know HER?" said Serena, jumping into another one of her many conclusions.

" Easy Serena she's my penpale on-line, that's her e-mail name. She said goes to cram school on-line cause she lives so far away from it and doing it on-line just makes it easier after everything she has to do" said Darien

" Oh, where does she live?" said Amy.

" She lives in America "

" That's too bad, I would of liked to meet her" said Amy

Then he heard his computer and it said he has mail.

He opens checks up on his laptop and see's its from that person. Reading it over and has a smirk on his face as he writes back.

" Well Amy you may be getting your wish, I just got an e-mail from her. She says that as a surprise shes moving to Japan, in fact she's in Japan now and just finished getting all of her stuff in and plans on painting it to give it some color. Plus she's already picked out the high school she'll be going to and has already got her paperwork in and her uniform"

" So she's a high school student?" said Raye.

" Yes, she's only 16, but she's very smart, you can give her a topic and she'll just go on and on with it. At her old school she said that they had to start giving her third year collage work to keep her interest up in class, they wanted her to graduate last year, but she said since she's moving here that she'd rather go on with the next level of grade, so she can be a normal student, even though she's already got four scholorships, one for math, literature, science and one for art, but she's also working on her athletic scholorship and her music scholorship and acting scholorship along with her computers scholorship, and auto."

" Wow, she seems real busy" said Serena

" Yeah, too busy for a boyfriend maybe" said Mina.

" Actually your wrong, she does have a boyfriend, actually its her fiance. He's moving here with her. Though he's a year younger, she doesn't mind, plus she says he's smart too, but is just as much of a goofball as she is"

" So she's smart, athletic, artistic,musical, knows cars and is getting married" said Lita.

In that moment Serena just drifted off into her own little world.

_" Wow, she sounds to be the perfect girl living a perfect life. She has everything a girl could want and more. I wonder what school she'll be going to?"_

" So Darien, do you know what sport she played?" said Mina

" She said that she plays Softball, tennis, basketball, track, swimming, bowling, but she said her favorite is volleyball and that she's the team captin of the girls volleyball team"

" That's so cool and what music is she in?"

" She plays four instruments; Bass, Cello, Guitar and her favorite; the Violin. She was also in advance choir, she was their leading sophrano. She took Varsity and JV Orchestra, and She played in an after school Band"

" That's cool, does she cook?" said Lita

" She said that she was in Advance #2 cooking and was top in that class"

" Wow, she sounds to be living a perfect life, but how is she going to pay for rent and such here?" said Raye

" Her parents left her with a trust fund, checking account, savings account, stocks and it seems to me that her parents left her the apartment that they owned here in Japan, so she'll be living there."

" Wow, sounds like her parents were rich" said Mina.

" No, they just saved a lot of money and were smart when buying stocks"

" It must be nice to not have a worry or a care in the world" said Lita

" Yeah, it must be" said Mina.

They all just drifted into space till Amy noticed what time it was.

" You guys, we should be heading home, it's starting to get late"

They all started gathering up there things and walking out of Darien's apartment, but just as they were heading to the elevator, Serena accidently knocks down a girl who was carrying a couple of boxs that looks to be take-out and a few books.

" Oh no! I'm so sorry" said Serena

Everyone helped pick up the food that was lucky not to spill and her books and papers. When the girl took the book that was on her face, everyone gasped, especially Serena.

The girl was wearing a white spegettie strap shirt, blue jeans and her long brown hair up in two buns with some of the hair coming down, like Serena's. Staring with her big beautiful golden brown eyes and freckels that played across her face.

" Katt?"

" Huh? wait...Serena! nah, couldn't be...the Serena I knew was much clumbsier then this" the girl smirked as she lifted the two boxes and places then under her arm.

" Hey!" screamed Serena, but the girl just winked and gave a rasberry as she brought out in her hand and had it dingling was a golden heart with a key shaped hole in it on a gold chain.

" Come on, lets go inside my apartment, and if your friends wish, they can come too."

She starts walking over, but then notices Raye.

" Hey your that temple priestess I saw a couple of weeks ago"

" Oh yes, now I remember, I knew you looked familier, but I guess with a different hair style and clothes you look different" said Raye.

" Wow, what a small world we're living on and your friends with Serena too, I'm glad, you looked like a nice girl when I first saw you, so anyway come on let's go inside"

They all walk over which her apartment wasn't very far...it was next door to Dariens place.

When they entered you could tell she was remodeling it. The furniture was covered and white turf paper on the floor and paint cans with paint brushed next to a wall she was doing next.

She placed the boxs on the table and sat down as everyone else did.

"Sorry about the mess, I just finished doing the main part of painting the living room, I won't be done with it for weeks since I'll be starting school tomorrow"

" Im sure it'll look great" said Lita.

" Well here, if you guys want to, you can look around the rest of the place, my bedroom is done with its paint and such, it's on the left. My art room is the middle room and it's done, then there's the study and it's on the right and it's done. Plus the two guest rooms are right next to the study, the first room im done, the second I need to start on, but the bathroom just across the study is done along with the bathroom in my room"

" Wow, sounds like you got the suit of this building, cause no other one has no more then three rooms and two bathrooms, you have six and two bathrooms" said Darien

" Actually there's three; one in the study" said Katt

" How could you afford this, I'm sure it's very expensive" said Amy

" Yeah, but that's ok, cause...I live here for free"

They gasped and stared at her.

" How? how's that possible?" said Serena

" Well...I own the building"

" But your only sixteen, how could you own this building already?" said Darien.

" Cause, my parents left it to me in their will...when they died"

This strucked Serena hard, she never knew that Katt's parents died. She remembered her mother being such a wonderful woman who baked the best cookies and her father was funny and goofy, but a nice guy.

"Oh Katt I'm..." but before Serena could finish Katt interrupted.

" It's ok Serena, you see a couple years later after we moved back to America, they went on a buisness trip, I had to stay with a family friend. A couple of days later a police man came up to the door. I didn't know what was going on till my friend came over to me and told me after the police man left. That there was an accident coming to the airport coming home. A bunch of idiot robbers tried to take some hostages and get some money out of it and instead shot some innocent people, a couple of them were my parents. I was eight turning nine at that time. At that point I understood that it was time I grew up in a way, so when the will was read and said that I would be owning all their stocks, properties, buildings and such, well the adults were kind of against it, but I made a good point of doing it myself."

" How? though" said Mina

" Well I guess when you can quote from various pages from the book of law and the addequete of buisness from memory, I guess it kind of proves it. I made good buisness decisions and was known as the smartest buisness child. The adults never argued my decisions, but my friend; the only adult i'd let help me if i need it be there and she was wonderful, she was like a second mom to me. Then just a few months ago...she passed away. She died from a long-case of lung cancer."

She smirked and shook her head abit.

" I told her she shouldn't smoke, but as she always said " If im gonna die, im gonna die happy with a cigerrete in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other and a picture of my family and husband on the right and my darling little girl on the left" she always said that to me and that's actually how she died; a cigerrete in one hand, whiskey in the other, a picture of her family on the right and me on the left."

The others looked like they were gonna cry for the losses she went through. She smiled though and shook her head.

" Don't be said. She was happy when she passed away. She had a smile on her face when she did and she did without no regrets and I'm happy. She was a good friend and mother and really all she wanted was to be with her husband in heavon and that's what I wanted for her...to be happy and with her husband. Ok enough sad talk, my food is probably getting cold and I got enough to feed everyone if you want you can stay for dinner"

" DInner!" said Serena and Mina

" Yeah, it's only take-out for now...till i get my dishes and pots and pans out and get to cookin"

" That's cool that you cook" said Lita.

" Yeah well it's the only way I'll be able to live, can't live off of take-out, so lets eat!"

" Okay!" said Mina and Serena.

" But you guys, it's late and we got school tomorrow" said Amy.

The girls sighed with disappointment.

" Hey that's ok, maybe some other time, hopefully I'll be able to cook by then and we can all eat here"

They cheered as Serena gave her a huge hug. When they left Katt went onto her porch and looked up at the sky.

" I didn't expect to see her today, but you know what? I needed it. "

Then she heard her laptop which was underneath the table and still on say " You got mail"

" Huh? oh, must be from my penpale" she smiled and walked over to see if she was right...and she was.

* * *

Ok that's it, ok i know its not the greatest, but its a start. so please...review! 


	2. Chapter 2 Twins?

**Chapter two.**

Ok, so here's the second chapter, ok disclaimer: i do not own Sailor Moon, but i do own Katt, so ask before borrowing her. Anyway, im just gonna go straight to the story, so ladies and gentalmen...on with the show.

* * *

The next day was the first day of school. For once Serena was on time. She had her homeroom first and had Amy, Mina and Lita in her class, but by surprise one other student came in. Wearing the same uniform as them and same hair style as Serena; It was Katt, as cheerful as she was last night, carrying a rather large carrying bag with her. 

" Katt? what are you doing here?" said Serena

" Oh, i didn't know you went to this school Serena, well then I guess it's a surprise to us both then"

" So did you already pick up your schedual from the teacher?" said Mina.

" Oh yeah"

" Ok, let's compare then" said Lita.

**Name: Serena, Mina, Amy, Lita, Katt**

**1st **Algebra 3, Algebra 3, Geom.adv.4, Algebra 3, Geom. adv.4

**2nd **Writing 3, P.E 3, Comp.4, Writing 3, P.E 3

**3rd **English3, Comp.3, Chem adv.4, Adv. Cook 3, Adv. Cook 3

**4th **History 3, History 3, History 3, History 3, Paint Adv. 3

**5th **Cook2, Cook2, Calculous, Designing , Adv.Orchestra

**6th **P.E 3, Writing 3, Writing Adv.4, P.E 3, Journalisim

When they were finished they we're so happy on how many classes they all had together or atleast with two or three of them, but couldn't believe Katt's schedual, she was practically everywhere, only having three advance classes, and one that you needed to take three years of writing to be able to get in it and was curious on how she was able to get it and was able to get out of history class.

" Hey Katt, I think they messed up your schedual" said Serena

" No, they have it right"

" But then why aren't you taking a History class and how could you get into journalisim, when you need three years of writing?" said Lita.

" Oh, tha'ts because I took all of my history classes in summer school and i took all my writing classes during night school and on-line back in America, so it made it easier for me not needing writing and history when i got here cause i already have more then enough credits to graduate in those classes"

" Wow, I'll say your lucky" said Serena

" Oh, not fair" said Mina

" Well both my old high school and this one wanted me to graduate last year, but I said no, I wanted to graduate with my class, that's why you see me really taking only two major classes cause everything else I've already got my credits for those along time ago"

Even Amy kind of looked down at her schedual and frowned upon it. Katt was smarter then she thought. Katt noticed right away and tried to cheer them up.

" Hey, atleast we got some classes together"

" Yeah, we each have a class with you and everyone else" said Serena

" Plus we all have homeroom together, so that's a good thing right?" said Lita.

" Yeah, it's not all bad" said Mina.

Then the bell rang for homeroom to be over and them to go onto their classes.

It went like any ordinary first day of school. It was slow, boring and tiring. By the time it was homeroom again, everyone was glad school was almost over. Serena, Lita and Mina dragged themselves over to a desk and slumped.

" I can't believe I got homework in Algebra, Writing and History on the first day" said all three of them.

" Really, well that doesn't sound much at all, Let's see I've got atleast three pages worth of homework from 1st through 5th period and plus I got a three hundred word story to write in writing class" said Amy.

Lita, Serena and Mina looked at her and just slumped more while Katt on the other hand just came by and slide across a desk and sat on it and leaned against the wall.

" Oh Hi, Katt" said Amy.

" Hi, so how was your day you guys?"

" Homework" said Lita, Serena and Mina.

" What you mean you guys haven't even started on it?" said Katt

" Well, i've got atleast half of my writing assignment done and i've got my geometry and calculous homework done, what about you? how much homework do you have?"

" Let's see I've had three pages of geometry and i had three three hundred page essays on events that's happened in three different countrys, along with needing to come up with five dishes that has salmon as the main ingrediant all by tomorrow, first thing on the desk when I first get into the class"

" Are you serious?" said Lita.

" Well how much have you finished?" said Amy.

" All of it"

All four just stared at her in disbelief. No one could really finish all of that within the time they've had in class.

" Well except for one assignment"

" I knew it! I didn't think you could finish all of the assignments" said Mina.

"That's because I have to do it in the kitchen. As extra credit we can make the receipe as well as writing it down and handing it in. For each meal we get five extra points to it. I've already figured out my five receipes, I just got to make it"

" Geez, where do you store all this information?" said Lita.

" I'm sorry if I made you guys feel akward, but I didn't know what else to do with my time during class, so I did my work"

" So you mean you got nothing to do after school?" said Serena

For a moment she looked serious and sincere. It was as if she was having a moment of a flashback in her mind. For a moment, she looked like she was going to cry for some reason, till she snapped out of it and smiled softly.

" Yes, actually I do, remember, my food assignment"

" Well besides that Katt, I mean don't you want to hang around with us, we we're planning on going over to Raye's temple and study" said Lita.

" You could help us abit if you want, you don't have to, you can just talk to us" said Serena.

Katt smiled still and nodded. Serena cheered and got up and hugged Katt.

" Yey!, then after studying we can have a jab section and you can tell us all about America" said Serena.

" And all the cute guys there" said Mina.

They laughed and talked abit till the bell rang. Serena, Amy, Lita and Mina were gonna start walking till Katt called them over to the parking lot.

" If we're all going, then lets go in my car"

They stared at her in surprise. They didn't even know she had a car little known a drivers license and it was a very nice and expensive car. It was a blue saturn sports car with two white stripes down the side of it. She unlocks the car and opens her drivers door open.

" Well come on, your guys doors are unlocked"

They opened their doors and climbed in. Serena was up in front with Katt. Mina was sitting behind Serena, Lita was sitting behind Katt and Amy was in the middle. The inside was very nice. Black leather, good air conditioning, smooth and fast and easy to control.

Winthin no time they were at Raye's and parked already. It was only a fifteen minute drive.

When they got up there, it turned out that Raye wasn't even home yet, so they had to wait. In the meantime, they did their homework and Katt had her laptop with her and she was talking to her penpale on-line and Serena got curious.

" It that your penpale your talking to Katt?"

" Yeah, but not for long, he said he had to go meet up with some friends and his girl friend in a study session. He asked me how the first day of school went and he said he wasn't surprised on how it went."

She saw that he wrote one more message.

" Hmm, oh, ok...he just asked what im doing, i just told him I'm with you guys"

" That's cool, say how did you meet this penpale of yours Katt?" said Serena

" Oh, there was this program in my computer class and ever since then he's been my penpale, even after the class was over. He said he liked talking to me and having intellegent conversations with me."

" That's nice"

Katt wrote back saying she was with her old friends; Serena and her friends.

During that time Darien was on his way to Raye's when his laptop said that he got another message. Lucky for him he was at a red light and read it really quickly, but was surprised on what it said and when it turned green he stopped reading and continued driving, thinking.

_" This can't be the same girl that my Serena knows, I mean there has to be another Serena here in Tokyo that she's talking about"_

He decided to check it out for himself when he got to Raye's.

By the time Raye got there, they pretty much had atleast half of their homework if not more done and at the same time Darien arrived.

Within a good hour they all finished their homework and just couldn't believe how fast this went. In the meantime Darien was still talking to his penpal and so was Katt. He asked her where exactly she was. When she said she was at Serena's friends temple, well that kind of settled it.

He sighed and wrote one more thing, which kind of confused Katt abit and caused her to blush abit.

" Hey what's wrong Katt?" said Serena

" My penpal just asked me if I wanted to meet him"

" Are you serious?" said Serena

" You should, I mean god what if he's hot?!" said Mina.

" Maybe he likes you" said Lita.

Katt blushes a deep red across her face.

" Nah, that's not possible, he's got a girl friend...all though, he did say that he liked talking to me"

" So, say yes, when? where?" said Mina.

Katt typed it out and send it off and right away she got a response and turned red as she read it.

"Well, what does it say?" said Raye.

" Right here, right now...look up from your keyboard and straight in front of you"

They all did and saw...Darien. Katt turned red and felt embarressed and somewhat humiliated while Serena was getting mad.

" Darien! you!, why didn't you tell me this sooner" said Serena

" Sorry, but i didn't figure it out till i was in the car, i wasn't sure at first till just alittle while ago"

" But Darien that was mean" said Serena

" Yeah I mean come on, you embarressed Katt, she just got into town not too long ago and she just met us, that was rude" said Mina.

Katt stayed silent when she got up and went out onto the porch, leaving her laptop open and lets it go onto its screensaver which was a picture of her and another guy that looks strangly like Darien, except the hair is messier, a more fair of a tan and brown eyes. The guy was hugging her as they were smiling at the camera.

" I apoligize Katt, I shouldn't have done that"

" That's ok...it's something that my Jaymion would of done"

" What did you say?" said Darien as a some kind of flashback came to him.

" Don't worry about it Darien, it's ok"

" Uh, ok, if your sure Katt"

" Say Katt, who's the guy on your computer?" said Serena

" Oh, that's my fiance; Jay"

" Fiance? Why didn't you tell me?"

" Cause...he disappeared after strange things had been happening in America. Three of my friends from America also disappeared. When the strangness stopped and started happening over here, I just had to come and see if I could find them, especially Jay, and while I thought of it, I though I'd come to see you again and...hopefully I won't loose anymore friends"

They stayed silent for a moment. At that moment Serena had some kind of flashback.

**Flashback.**

In a glorious room with a bed and a wood polished dresses, Out on the balcony, sitting on the edge was what looked to be Katt; wearing a white pajama set, staring down at earth.

" Sister what's wrong?" said Serenity

" Nothing...it's just" at that moment she turns her head and looks straight at her and has a look of lost love in her eyes.

" I just miss my love is all"

**Flashback over**

In that moment Serena snaps back to reality and sighs as she see's the exact look on Katt as she just saw in what seemed to be a daydream, even though it isn't, so she decided to see what would happen.

" Sister what's wrong?" said Serena

Katt didn't really notice, but she answered her question.

" Nothing...it's just" at that moment she turns her head and looks straight into Serena's eyes and showed the look of lost love in her eyes.

" I just miss my love is all"

The others stared at the scene that just went on between Serena and Katt. Raye went over to Serena and Katt to cheer them up.

" Hey Katt, don't worry, everything will be alright, you'll see"

Katt smiles at them and nods her head, but what they don't know is what Katt was thinking.

_" She started remembering already...good, I'm glad, though she should of already remembered me, but I guess the guardians made sure that they don't remember me"_

For the rest of the time they just talked about everything and anything till it was almost eight o'clock and had to get on home.

Darien went ahead and offered Serena and the others a ride home since they were close anyway and Katt had to go home and start on that homework, but on the way home, she's got an alarming feeling and it was back at the temple. She did a quick turn and started speeding through all the lights just to get there in hopes that the scouts haven't left yet.

In the time being, the scouts were all trying their best to fight off this stone monster that just appeared a few minutes after Katt left. Trapping Mars and Venus in a tight hold and draining their energy and Tuxedo Mask pinned to a tree and all Sailor Moon and Mercury can do is try and find it's weak points which is getting more and more difficult to find as Jupiter keeps zapping it with her lighting.

" There doesn't seem to be any weak points on this thing" said Mercury.

Then a man of short blonde hair, wearing a complete navy blue uniform appeared hovering a few feet away from them.

" That's correct scouts, though I expected you guys to be stronger then this from what I heard from my brother"

" Who are you?!" said Jupiter.

" That's for me to know and for you to never find out, Golem, finish them!"

Just then a white rose comes zooming through and hitting the arms of the golem and cracking its arms in two, causing it to let go of Mars and Venus.

" Huh? who did?"

There...sitting up with her legs crossed on the brick wall was...the Masked Moon, holding a white rose in her hand.

" This is a sanctuary Nels, you know better then to cast your evil on such places, cause if you do..."

she jumps down and lands safely on her feet and walking towards him.

" I'll be there to bring you down!"

" Oh yes, brother told me you were here, but...where are your friends...and that so called love of yours"

She was standing her ground, ready to fight, but on the inside she was getting pissed.

" Oh that's right...we got them and you know what...We killed them too"

She went into shock. She couldn't believe him. They were alive, she could feel them, but it was barely that she could feel them. The scouts all looked at her in disbelief

" That's enough!" said Sailor Moon.

The Masked Moon looked at her in surprise.

_" Is...she defending me?"_

" You have no heart towards those of us who love, you are done here"

At that moment she takes her staff and calls out her attack and instead of destroying him, she ended up destroying the stone he was holding in his hand; which caused the golem to be destroyed and the energy to be released back.

" No! damn you Sailor Moon!"

Just as he was going to attack her, Masked Moon jumps in the way with what seems to be a ice blade in her hand.

" How dare you attack her! she maybe the princess, but I swore that I'd protect her in the life after after the tragedy on the moon and I plan to keep my word"

With her free hand she punched him right in the ribs which cause him to go flying a few feet.

" Damn you girl!, I'll be back, and as a token of my gratitude Masked Moon, here's proof that your lover; Masked Knight is now and forever gone"

He throws down a simple white mask, but the difference was...you could tell that they're was lense in the mask so he could see through them like regular glasses. It glides down to her feet. When she got a closer look just in case it was a mistake, there was none cause of the cresent moon sign and the rose that was stitched on the inside of the mask, so no one could see it.

She was in shock once more, sadly now believing that he's gone as Nels left them there. They started walking closer to her, but she stood up, holding the mask in her hand.

" Masked Moon, what's happening?" said Sailor Moon

" He's gone...my love...the earth's own masked knight is gone...he's gone again...and I couldn't save him once more"

" You don't know that, he could still be alive" said Mars.

" You don't know either!, He wouldn't just loose this, i redid this mask for him, and besides the fact these are his glasses, he wouldn't take them off unless..."

She looked down and smiles as a tear comes down her face.

" But you can't give up" said Sailor Moon

" Who said I was giving up? I said that he's gone...but I didn't say he's dead. So in anyway possible, i'll bring him back...alone if I have to"

" But why not work with us?" said Jupiter

" Yes, you seem to know more of this enemy then anyone else." said Tuxedo Mask

" No offense, but...I can't...Tuxedo Mask...you just look too much like my love, just like the scouts look too much like my friends, I'm sorry that I can't join your little group, not yet, but...I know someone who can help"

" Who?" said Venus

" Oh just two certain white and black cats I know of, and so do you" She jumps onto the brick wall and jumps over and disappears.

At that time, both Moon and Venus knew which two cats she was talking about.

By the time Serena and them got to Serena's place there on the laptop was Luna and Artemis searching for something.

" Luna! Artemis!" said Serena and Mina.

They both jumped and fell off the table they were on.

" Phew, girls don't scare us like that" said Artemis

" How do you know the Masked moon?" said Serena and Mina

Both cats looked at them nervous.

" We don't know her"

" Your lying, even she said that we can find out our answers from you two" said Raye.

" Oh boy" said Luna

" I guess we're dead" said Artemis

" So spill, how do you know her?" Mina

" Yeah and who are these other scouts and this Masked Knight?" said Lita.

" And why won't she join us?" said Amy

" Look we know the Masked Moon because before we met you guys, we were in America. We don't know why, but we were. Then we ended up finding the Masked Moon and her scouts along with the Masked Knight." said Luna

" We trained them and got them on a right path. They defeated their first enemy wonderfully" said Artemis.

" The only problem was that the Masked moon regained all of her memories too soon and too quick. It drove her to the brink of wanting to commit suicide" said Luna

" Thank goodness the Masked Knight brought her to her senses" said Artemis.

" That's the thing, when I heard of him, I got a flash back of him" said Darien

" Well that doesn't really surprise us. After all he was the earth's protector" said Artemis.

" But there was a problem, just like it was forbidden for the princess of the moon and the prince of earth to fall in love, that goes the same way for the protectors of the moon and earth. They were more then forbidden to fall in love, it was the biggest taboo as a scout. If they fell in love, disaster would strike and kill them both through a painful death" said Luna

" That's terrible" said Mina.

" Yes, but they didn't listen, even though they knew that it was forbidden, they couldn't help it..." said Luna

" They fell in love" said Serena

" Yes and more so, they were engaged and got married in secret" said Artemis.

" Oh it sounds oh so romantic" said Mina.

" Yes, they lived in their happy moment for a long time, till Queen Beryl came around. One of her generals stabbed the Masked Knight right in front of her. She saw everyone's death. She was the only surviver after Queen Serenity sent everyone to a later time on Earth." said Luna

" But from what we know and saw before we were put to sleep, it was the Masked Moon and her scouts who had any strength left and her Masked Knight who managed to stay alive for her...saved Earth and died." said Artemis.

" But I had a flashback too, but it wasn't of the Masked Moon, it was of a friend of mine; Katt. She looked so sad" said Serena

" You mean that scene between you two was what you actually had a flash back of?" said Raye.

" Yes, it was, in that exact way too" said Serena

Both Luna and Artemis looked alittle nervous, but not enough for the others to noticed.

" You never know, she might be the secondary missing princess" said Artemis

" Artemis, shut up!" said Luna

" So wait, you mean its possible that it may not be a legend?" said Lita.

" Now you've gone and blown it" said Luna in frustraition

" Sorry Luna" he sighs in his stupidity of the slip of the tongue.

" Well Lita, yes, the secondary princesses are as real as you and me. You see the queen of each inner planet has two kids, either two boys or two girls, it's mainly two girls, but then again there's the rarity of a boy poping in like Earth had." said Luna

" Anyway, when the princesses both turn thirteen, they are both judged by spirit of the galaxy cauldrin and it chooses who's the future queen and who's the scout, or in the four inner scouts case, who's the main scout who will someday rule their planet next to the future queen of the moon and who's the invisible scout who risks their butts protecting the galaxy" said Artemis.

" So the masked scouts are actually our sisters and who are princesses" said Amy.

" And that Serenity had a sister?" said Raye.

" So that means that the Masked Moon is..." said Lita just before she was interrupted by an appearance sitting on the window sill.

" Your thinking is correct" said the Masked Moon.

They looked at her and gasped.

" Masked Moon!" said Luna.

She hopes down and walks up to them.

" That's right, I am...the secondary princess of the Moon; your sister Serena...or wait to be more pacific...I'm your twin sister"

They looked at her then at Serena and then at her again and she was right. Whoever thought that princess Serenity even had twin little known a sister.

" And yes Darien, my beloved Masked Knight; my husband...is your brother! your majesty"

She bows to him and smirks, but it was all in anger and sadness she was holding back along with some tears. Then she starts going over to the window sill.

" Luna...remember what I said. Tell a story and its fine, but tell a truth and its shocking and unforgivable...Artemis!"

" But wait?" said Serena.

Masked Moon stood for a moment, but didn't look.

" If we're sisters why shouldn't we work together"

" I told you already, my friends and love and defeating this enemy comes way before I start joining your little study group, for now...just be glad that I let you help me"

Then she takes off in an instant, causing Raye and Lita to rise their tempers.

" Letting us help her?!" said Raye.

" If we weren't around to help out, she'd be..." said Lita before she was interrupted by Serena; who had a sad and sincere look in her eyes.

" Alone..."

* * *

Ok that's it, im just gonna leave it at that. 

**Serena: **But Katt, that's so sad, why end it there?

**Katt: **Had to end it somewhere and besides, what a better way to end this chapter then right when you say alone.

**Serena: **But what's gonna happen with the Masked Moon?

**Katt: **Well Serena that's for me to know and...for you and the viewers to find out later, till then please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Our Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter Three**

**Ok im back and real quick, no i do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own Katt, she is my character through and through, so ask before borrowing her.**

**Serena: **Finally, what took you so long Katt?

**Katt: **Easy...work

**Serena: **Oh, ok

**Katt: **Now before I countinue, real quick **Warning: There is yuri content in this chapter so beware. **Ok then...on with the show.

* * *

For that moment they realized that Serena was right. The girl would be alone if she isn't already. Then at that moment Darien had a thought and had to ask.

" Luna, you seem to know more about that Masked Moon, why does she not want to work with us?"

" Cause, well here, she wrote me an e-mail on that day. I saved it just in case"

She brings it up onto the laptop to read.

" Here it is, it says;"

_Dear Luna,_

_Today was the worst and lonliness day of my life, even more when my friend passed away._

_Today just as it seemed like Me, Flame, Ice, Sky, Heart and Knight were about to finish off the enemy and seemed like we were gonna win, something happened._

_The Oldest of the second group of six appeared. Controling the storm with some kind of a jewel. He captured Ice and Flame just as we were down, then captured Sky and Heart when they were close to getting him and then he captured the Masked Knight in defense of protecting me. When he did, I tried to get him and bring them back, but it was too late. The last thing I heard was _

_" Now...see if you can beat us alone...if you can...I'll gladly return them to you, better hope that i return them in one peace instead of many" _

_Luna...I have no choice now. They protected me when they shouldn't have. They kept telling me I should be careful cause I'm a princess, well...so are they and looked what happened. They sacrificed themselves for me when they had no reason. I was never a princess, that was fate and destiny and I accepted it, I wish they did. Now thanks to the fact that they found out that I'm the secondary princess, my friends and loved one are gone and I'm alone._

_Again...it must be fate, so that's the way it'll be and that's how I shall be...Alone._

When Luna finished, they were silent and Serena was at the brink of tears.

" You see, that's why she's alone. Her friends and Loved one sacrificed themselves for her and now she needs to find a way to bring them back...alone. She doesn't want help. It's her responsibility, to lead her secondary team..."

" THEY AREN'T SECONDARY!" screamed Serena.

Everyone looked at her to their surprise to hear her like this.

" They are our equal, just because fate says they're secondary, doesn't mean that's how it should be. They are our sisters and brother. They are equal to us and I know the Masked Moon doesnt want to be alone, otherwise why else would she be trying to rescue her friends and why she would help us and most of all...how I was able to know through her eyes. The Masked Moon is my twin right? so I must of been hearing her when she said;"

_I would, but if i try and get help now...i'll loose them forever. I can't have their graves over my head. I'd never forgive myself. As the leader, I must do what I need to do and that's to be...alone._

They were silent still, who'd believe that this was her reason.

That night Serena had a dream. She was floating in space, more spacific, she was floating above the moon's ground where there was a bloody battlefield that seemed to have just finished. There she saw Queen Serenity, sending everyone over to the future Earth when Masked Moon walked up to her.

" Your majesty, you shouldn't be doing this, you'll die"

" My daughter, I have to"

" No you don't, cause I'll finish it, me and my friends...and my loved one, so mother...please...stop and...rest"

That's all she said before the queen finished sending everyone else to the future Earth.

" Alright, but my daughter, please...before I go...may I see the face I rarely ever saw growing up without a mask"

The Masked Moon bowed her head as she kneeled down next to Serenity and as she removes her mask...Serena wakes up to an alarm clock.

During the entire day of school that's all Serena could think about and what happened last night. When she got to Raye's temple to study with the others, they just had to ask.

" Ok Serena you've been depressed all day, what's wrong?" said Lita.

" Yeah Serena what gives?" said Mina.

" I've just been thinking...about yesterday and...about a dream I had"

" What's the dream about, maybe I can help" said Raye.

" Well, it was back on the moon, after Queen Serenity sent us all back to Earth. Where it was only the Masked Moon, her comrads and the Queen. They were talking"

" About what?" said Amy.

" Queen Serenity asked the Masked Moon to remove her mask so she could see her face one last time, just when she was about to, I woke up"

" Oh, sounds like you've been remembering the past" said Raye

" Yeah maybe, but it's strange, it's as if i've seen her without the mask before"

At that moment while they're talking, Rini starts to get into a huff and thinking.

_" I know, I know exactly who she is, but they're just not letting me say anything about it"_

she looks down at her feet and then at the others.

_" Oh well, they don't need to know who she is. As she said, just let them figure it out themselves, if they can"_

At that moment a tall man with long silvery black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Dark brown eyes. Wearing a white button up shirt and black jean with white tennis shoes with a fair tan, walking up and over to the girls.

" Excuse me ladies, I know this might sound silly, but I'm looking for a girl"

" Can I be your girl?" said Mina with hearts in her eyes as the others sighs at her.

He smiles and laughs alittle and shakes his head.

" No, I'm looking for a specific girl, she's around your age, actually she looks quite like you miss" he points over to Serena.

" Except she's got these beautiful tree bark like brown colored hair and her eyes are like a shinning gold bronze and she looks, well not to be rude, but less ditzy"

" Hey!, oh but wait? you mean Katt?"

" Oh, so that's what she goes by, well when I saw her last I knew her by Katalina"

When he said that name, it struck Serena as a memory flashes by and causes her to stare blankly while the girls explained that she might be just getting out of practice and gave him directions where the school is and the minute he left, Serena falls back and passes out completely.

_Flashback_

In the palace, up in a glorious bedroom with white tile, white a large white silk bed, a white dresser and mirror. Laying sprawled out on the bed was in deed a fact; a nude Serenity, with her golden blonde hair loose all over the bed and on top of her was, to be surprised; the Masked Moon, wearing nothing but her mask. Her hair loose as well, fallen down over them both.

" Are you sure we'll be alright?" said Serenity

" Yes, look mother thinks that your in here asleep and that I'm out training with the girls and the girls think I'm here discussing some issues with mother, so it's perfectly safe"

" Ok" she looked heisitant for a moment, but the Masked Moon gently turned her face towards hers and looks in the the eyes.

" If you don't want to do this, that's perfectly fine"

" I want to..." she takes the Masked Moon's hand in hers and squeezes it tightly.

" I want to do this...with you"

No more was said when they...between two sisters...forbidden to have and to feel...shared what's supposed to be only with your love...a passionate kiss.

Then a stream of bright light came and then Serena woke up.

Eye's buldging, Serena couldn't believe what she just saw and didn't want to either. Then she came to realize that, all of her friends were staring at her, relieved that she was ok.

" What happened?" said Lita.

She sat up, rubbing her head alittle.

" I don't know, the last thing I remembered was hearing that name that guy said and poof I passed out and..."

She was heisitant at first about what she had saw or not.

" and what Serena? come on spill" said Mina.

" Nah, it's nothing, I was thinking out loud"

" Now that's a surprise, but are you sure your alright?" said Raye

" Yes, I'm fine".

The next day, posted up on the bulletin boards was the exam, which by surprise Serena actually got a 75, Lita got an 80, Mina got a 70 and tied for first place again was Amy and Katt.

" Oh, not again!, even with how chances are, we still tied"

" Oh Amy, it just means that you two are equally matched" said Lita.

" Not this time, I'll study all hours of the day and night till the next exam and we'll see"

They girls looked at Amy in a worried manner.

" Ok Amy, don't over do it" said Serena

" Hey but how about you, you got a C for once Serena" said Lita

" Yeah I know, I wonder how that happened"

Then at that moment Katt came up and said her hellos in the most cheerful matter and then saw a poster up on the bulletin board as well.

" Hey you guys look! a talent show"

" Really, I must sign up, I must so I can sing and start up my career as a talented singer" said Mina.

" Well it says that you can perform no more then three times and they have to be different talents" said Katt.

" Cool, sign me up!" said Mina as she signs her name down.

" Same here"

" Say, how many times are you gonna perfome Katt?" said Lita.

" Three and looks try-outs are in a few days,"

" Well then, let the best performer win" extending her hand to Katt's.

" Same to you Mina" doing the same thing till they shake hands and the others just sigh at them.

Around three o'clock, Serena just got out after cleaning the classroom for being late when she saw standing by a beautiful white motorcycle was Katt, but she wasn't wearing her uniform, she was wearing a pair of bell bottom, hip hugger, low waist pair of jeans that just happened to curve to her legs perfectly. A white tube top that showed alittle bit of her stomach and showed off her chest, wearing a blue jean jacket over it. She did look beautiful in it, but didn't know why.

" Hey Serena, about time"

" Why did you wait for me?"

" Well I figured I had nothing else better to do, so I changed into some clothes and decided to wait for you, so do you need to go to that study thing of yours today?"

" Well since we all passed our exams, we decided to take the day off, though Amy is determined to not tie with you"

" Yeah, but I can't help that, I like knowing stuff, so I study, I mean I've already finished reading all of my textbooks...twice, though I'd like to be able to memorize it so I can quote the teacher and torment them that way"

_" Wow, beauty and brains and a somewhat of a twisted sense of humor. Some how that's very...attractive on her, wait a minute, why do I sound like I'm in love, I love Darien not Katt, no it was just a friendly comment that's it" _thought Serena till Katt snapped her out of it.

" Well come on, grab a helmet and climb on"

It turned out Katt already had her helmet on and the engine going. Serena goes over and puts it on and climbs on.

" So Serena, where do you want to go?!"

" Hmm, Hey, lets stop by my place, my parents have been wanting to see you for so long!"

" Ok!"

Not believing how fast she was going. They were already there.

They walk in and laid the helmets down with the shoes.

" Mom!...Mom!"

They walked in and saw her in the kitchen making a snack.

" I'm right here dear"

" Oh good, then you wouldn't mind seeing someone"

" Hi Mrs. Tsukino"

She turns around and gasps at seeing Katt. She runs over and hugs Katt.

" Oh sweetie, you've grown beautifully, how are you?"

" I'm fine"

" Well listen I've finished making a snack for Rini, she should be coming home soon, I'll make something for you girls ok"

" Ok mom, we'll be up in my room"

They run upstairs and to Serena's room where they close the door.

" So when does your dad get home?"

" Oh, he's won't be back till nine tonight"

" Oh, that sucks, he'd probably give me a speech about my apparrel and my motorcycle, that young ladies shouldn't drive such machanics and shouldn't dress like that"

" True, but you know he looks after your best interests as well as mine"

" I know "

At that random moment Katt swiftly came up to Serena and just planted a kiss on her lips. Serena didn't expect this and yet, it felt in a strange way so right, till her mother knocked on the door.

After her mother brought in the snacks, she said that she was gonna go to the store for a while and will be back later. It was silent for a few minutes, till Katt spoke.

" Uh listen Serena, about what just happened...I...I'm sorry"

" Huh, oh, um...it's ok, but...why?"

" I don't know, it was just some random thing"

She didn't know what was happening to her, but at that moment Serena didn't care. She went straight over to the blushing Katt. Putting her arms around her and kissed her.

She didn't know what to do. Should she push her off or continue to kiss her. Her mind was so confused, but before she knew it she was frenching Serena. Her hand slowly moved down to Serena's buttox and grabs it, causing Serena by surprise, to moan. Serena on the other hand kept her arms around Katt, kept pushing her obviously large chest against Katt's and rubbing hers with Katt's, causing slight pleasure to Katt.

Within five minute of non-stop kissing, Katt had tooken off Serena's shirt, skirt and bra and Serena has managed to get Katt's tube top, pants and bra off. Both of them standing there with only their socks and underwear on and their hair still up. Passionately kissing each other as they walk over towards the bed. Katt massaging Serena's breasts, hearing her moan as they kiss. She kept doing that as Katt started to kiss down Serena's neck and leaving hickes on her neck.

Her lips traveling down to Serena's perfectly round breasts and starts sucking and nibbling on her nipples. Causing waves of pleasure throughout Serena's body. She couldn't believe that Katt could cause this much pleasure to her and for some strange reason...she liked it. She liked Katt being the dominate one. She felt something that she never thought she would feel...and didn't want it to end.

Within the next second they heard a door slam and heard Rini coming in, yelling that she's home. Panicing, Katt threw her clothes back on and Serena threw on a pair of these sexy little blue jean shorts and threw her bra back on and a white tang top.

After getting dressed they came down stairs and greeted Rini and by surprise, Darien as well.

" Hey kiddo and Darien? what brings you here?"

" Well I got off of work early and decided to go pick Rini up from school and come see you"

He went over to Serena and kissed her on the cheek, but noticed something on her neck.

" Hey Serena are you alright?, your neck is all red"

They forgot that Katt left hicks up and down Serena's neck to a point that it just looks all red and bruised.

" Wow Serena I didn't know you were allergic" said Katt.

They looked at her confused, even Serena did, but relaxed when Katt smiled as to having an idea.

" Serena was so tense when we got here I gave her a shoulder and neck massage, but I usually do it better with oils, so her mom lend me some for Serena, but it's probably a one time reaction since you never use them, right Serena?"

" Right, that's probably it"

" Here, we can clean that up abit and hide it with some cover up, we'll be right back, Ok Darien?"

They walk back up to the bathroom and closed the door. Darien thought it was alittle odd, but Rini; who was smirking, knew better.

While in the bathroom Katt washed Serena's neck up abit and dried. Then started applying the cover up so it looked like there never was a hicky there.

" There, all done now, man that was close."

" Yeah, hey how did you come up with that excuse anyway?"

" It's a gift. I guess that's why I want to be a fictional romance, comedy, adventure, supernatural novals."

" You want to be a writer?"

" Yes, it's my dream job, but in the meantime I also want to do computer designing; doing any and all designs through a computer"

" Wow, that sounds great"

" Hey Serena...what happened...let's just keep this between us ok"

" Huh? um..."

" I know you would rather be honest with the girls and Darien and you have that choice, just for now, don't tell anyone, give it a day atleast, but before telling, let me know atleast"

" Oh, ok, but what about..."

" My fiance...all he'll say to me is..."

She smirks as she remembers it.

" Ahh...and you didn't call me to watch"

Serena looked surprised for that moment. Not knowing that her fiance wouldn't mind at all.

" Oh, im not surprised that you are. Cause I haven't told you...both my fiance and I...are both Bi."

Serena almost fell over with this, hearing her friend being Bisexual. Katt laughed for a moment as she saw Serena's reaction.

" But don't worry, I still like guys more and he still likes girls more"

" But, you like girls too?"

" Yeah, so what, it's natural, but I guess it surprised you though, sorry, but I'd rather be honest with you about it then anyone else. As I said, what happened today, well let's just keep this..._Our Dirty Little Secret_"

She smirks and winks at Serena as she smirks. They come out and down stairs to Rini and Darien, which by that time Serena's mom came home, lucky for them Rini kept Darien distracted long enough to forget what lie Serena and Katt told him.

A couple of days later, after school. Katt and Serena was going down to Raye's for another study group. Katt had to go to a meeting, discussing the rates and such at one of her buisnesses. Serena was blushing when she saw Katt in a dignified buisness attire. A black little skirt, black heeled shoes, a white button up blouse and matching black jacket, with her half of her hair pulled into one bun and the rest just flowing down her back.

" Ok Serena I'll come back to pick you up to stay the night at my place,ok?"

" Ok, Oh Katt, um I hope it's ok if I tell the girls today"

" Yeah, it's fine, just don't have them kill me when I come to pick you up"

She smiles as a reassurance as that she's just kidding around and Serena smiled back and waves Katt off as she leaves.

Serena gets up there and see's only Lita and Amy there studying.

" Hey you guys, where's Raye and Mina?"

" Mina had to go take Artemis for his yearly shots and Raye's still at school, helping with tomorrow's celebration of how old her school is" said Amy

" Yeah so they said to go ahead and study, that they'll come over later" said Lita.

" Oh, ok then" she looked nervous, though she was glad Mina and Raye weren't here yet, really didn't want to hear them nag over it.

" Hey Serena are you ok?" said Lita.

" Huh, oh, no"

" Serena if there's something wrong, please tell us" said Amy.

" Well, in my english class we had a topic I'm not so sure on what to write about"

" Oh, well what is it?" said Lita.

" The Question was " What do we think about same sex relations?" and I don't know"

" Oh, well that does seem pretty tough" said Amy.

" Yeah, but the thing is we have to write a scenerio about a couple like that and write from their point of view"

" Oh, well...that doesn't seem so tough, have you come up with one?" said Lita.

" Yes, Where two girls were best friends and one of them finds out that they're, well Bisexual and that same girl kissed her, now the friends straight, she has a boyfriend, but now is confused on what she should do"

They look at her for a moment to see if there's any real truth to this.

" Serena are you sure that's what the teacher assigned you to do, or is this a real life situation?" said Amy.

" Huh, um...is it that obvious?"

" Serena it's ok, just tell us what happened?" said Lita.

Serena went on and told Amy and Lita what happened between her and Katt. When she was done, embarresed she was, Lita and Amy on the other hand don't seem to be freaking out and instead just smiled at her.

" So that's why you've been wearing face make-up lately, well atleast no one else has asked" said Lita.

" Serena it's ok, news in magazines say that it's ok that girls feel like that, it's curiosity." said Amy.

She just looked at them strangly, like maybe she was hearing them wrong or that she's just hearing things, but nope, they were saying the exact words she's hearing.

" Um, so your not in shock or anything?"

" Serena, it's just harmless curiosity, what's the worse that can happen" said Lita.

" Yeah, but just out of my own curiosity, how come you guys can be so calm about this, it's as if you two are already that way"

They both blushed a slight red. They looked towards each other and then to Serena.

" No, come on Serena" said Lita

" Huh? but you guys, are you sure, cause you two were blushing when I asked"

Then just as she said that they heard Mina and Raye coming just in the knick of time. At the last minute Serena asked Lita and Amy not to tell anyone, not yet anyway.

That night Katt was coming down to pick up Serena when she ended up having to take a short trip to where a power surge was. The scouts picked up on it and headed right over there.

When they got there, it was at the park where the Masked Moon was already there, fighting off Nels once again.

" So, I see your little brownie troups have arrived, Masked Moon"

She looked from the corners of her eyes and saw them, mad that she's already told them not to bother fighting. At that second, he took the opportunity to push her down from the fifteen foot tree. Landing on her back, knocking the wind out of her.

" How pathetic Masked Moon, still protecting that sister of yours, hmm?"

" Grrr...Princess! I told you and your scouts not to come!"

" Hey we came of our own free will!" said Mars.

" Then you can take your free wills and leave, this is personal"

" Aww, why? is it cause I carry here in my hands two of your fallen comrads"

There in each hand was a medium size jewel; a red one and a blue one which appeared to be a shruken form of Flame and Ice.

" Flame! Ice!, Give them back you jackass!"

She started charging straight at him and started throwing punches at him till she finally nailed him in the jaw, causing him to fly back a few feet and land backwards onto his back.

" Wow, I actually felt that one Masked Moon, Master was right, you are getting stronger"

" Give them back!"

He just smirks at her, but as he does a glowing tiara came zooming by him and cut him across his arm and when it came back, landing straight into Sailor Moon's hand.

" Next time I won't miss!"

" Sailor Moon, you ruined my last plan, but not this time"

" Where's your monster?" said Jupiter.

" Oh, you mean my golem, well I am powerful enough without one and I already got some energy here, but I guess I could always use some extra, oh well., oh but don't worry Masked Moon, next time, I'll have a real challenge at your hands"

He disappeared with Flame and Ice still in his hands. The Masked Moon on her feet; in pain from failing to retrieve her friends and mad for the scouts not listening to her warning. When Sailor Moon trys to get close, the Masked Moon just took a running leap into the trees. The girls weren't planning on chasing her, but when Sailor Moon went after her, they had no other choice but to.

Within twenty minutes into the chase, Sailor Moon finally ended up loosing the Masked Moon while in the time being she was hiding in the tree closes to her.

" I wonder where she took off to?"

" Didn't think you could keep up with me princess"

Then she hops down from the tree and slowly starts walking towards Sailor Moon, ended up with Sailor Moon against a brick wall and Masked Moon was above her.

" Princess, I asked you before not to come to any more of my fights...I asked you to respect my wishes then, but now...I'm demanding Princess, you give me that right and respect, I lost my friends once again cause you came to help. This is MY fight...not yours"

" I understand, why, but what I don't understand is why you believe you have to do this alone"

She smiled at Sailor Moon in a manner that seems to be such a tease to her. Then in her softest, sweet voice, she told Sailor Moon

" Well Princess, ever since our fates were decided, I've seemed to have always been alone, even though you made it feel like I wasn't...when we were together"

Her hands started to go over Sailor Moons hips and stomach, then up and to her chest, massaging her chest and just listening to her moan.

" But you know...somethings changed between us then...and now, but atleast one thing hasn't..."

Then she leans over and whispers in Sailor Moon's ear.

" Your still too sexy for a man to have"

Then she nibbles on her ear lobe for a moment and then she kissed her, then pushing her tongue into her mouth and claiming dominance over her. Just when it seemed to be getting good, the rest of the scouts appeared and the Masked Moon jumped over Sailor Moon and onto the brick wall.

" Catch you later Princess, oh and don't tell them...it's _Our Dirty Little Secret_"

She jumped off onto the otherside and disappeared. When the scouts got there, they were out of breath from searching and got worried after seeing the look on Sailor Moon's face.

_" That kiss...it felt just like...Katts, but...she couldn't be? could she?" _thought Serena.

That night after de-transforming back and getting back to the temple, Katt was there waiting for Serena to come out.

" Hey Serena, what took you so long? did you girls do something other then studying?"

Serena started panicking, but calmed down when she smirked. She handed Serena a helmet and climbed on and took off. In that moment Lita and Amy left together and Mina, deciding that it was late, was gonna stay the night at Rayes.

Within ten minutes, Katt and Serena got to Katts place; which was finally finished. It was gorgous and huge. The walls were painted with a certain design. Each room was different, but it suited Katt so well along with what seemed to be her five-star kitchen.

"So Serena, you hungry?"

" Yes, I'm starving, whatcha got cooking there?"

" Well let's see I got...Ramen...is that ok?"

" Sure, what flavor?"

" Chicken and to add extra flavor, I'm putting in real pieces of chicken in it"

" Yum, sounds delicious"

" Good, now, I'm gonna get dress for bed, you can too if you want"

Katt went on ahead to her bedroom to change, but instead of staying in the living room...she followed.

During that time, while walking, Lita decided to start up a topic so it wasn't a boring walk home.

" So what do you think of Serena and Katt like that?"

" Well, I'm not really sure, I mean it's good that as friends they're doing this out of curiosity, well Katt helping with Serena's anyway, but I wonder if Darien knows" said Amy.

" Well she did say that this was the first time she talked about it to anyone else other then Katt, so I'm guessing not"

" Yeah, but I wonder what made Serena think that we were together like that?" said Amy.

"Probably because of how we acted"

" Yeah, so why were we scared of telling Serena; our closes friend the truth?" said Amy

" Cause her's and Katt's is through curiosity, ours isn't, it's real"

" True, but we should atleast be honest with Serena, so she's not alone"

" Your right, we'll tell her tomorrow, ok Amy?"

" Ok Lita, thank you"

They hugged for a moment and since no one was around, it was night time and a perfect night as an added bonus; They kissed and didn't stop kissing as they were going up to Lita's apartment and into her place and straight to the bedroom, not even bothering to lay their stuff down in a chair, just dropping it onto the floor after locking the door and stripping down to nothing.

During that time, after getting her bra off, Serena came in, with nothing but her birthday suit. Causing a bright red blush across Katts face. Without thinking Serena goes straight over to Katt and lounges at her with a sweet, torment of a kiss, causing them both to fall down onto the bed and just start throwing whatever clothes there was left on Katt.

That night, after all the passion that happened between them, Serena was having a dream of the past.

_**Dream:**_

It was back at the palace, where a masquered ball was being held. She was wearing her white and gold moon princess dress, sitting next to Queen Serenity as the others danced. Then she spots the Masked Moon, but in a eliquent white dress and wearing a pearl headband, but still wore the mask. Then she sees a tall man wearing a tuxedo, but with no tie and no cape and hat, but had the black coat, white shirt, black pants and shoes and also had a mask on. For a moment he looked like Edymion, but the only difference was the tone in his skin and his brown eyes.

She saw them coming up to each other and just started dancing together. For a moment, as the lights flickered around the dance floor, the Masked Moon and the man took off their masks and instantly puts them back on. Just as the song finished, she see the two kiss.

She gasps and when the lights came back on, the two of them disappeared. She goes off after them. Making it to the balcony and running into Edymion.

He bows to her in prescenes and she curtsies to him in respect.

" Excuse me your highness, have you seen the Masked Knight run by here?"

" I think so, I saw him running with the Masked Moon"

" Again...I told him he shouldn't be running off with her just because she's a scout"

" Just a scout?! no I'm sorry, she's more then just a scout, much more then the Masked Knight is as a soldier."

" Not to be rude your highness, but the Masked Knight is worth more to me then just some soilder"

" Well then, we know that these two have a grand value to us, but why your majesty is the Masked Knight so important to you?"

" No offense your highness, but as the Earth's prince, I'm not allowed to tell"

" Well then, I guess we got a lot in common then"

He looks at her abit confused on what she's saying.

" Well let's see, we both have a mysterious masked figure as an important person in our lives and one we can't tell reasons why they are and most likely only because our parents told us not to cause it could reveal the secrets of our Masked friends"

" Your right, I'm not suppose to tell who he is"

" Well, lets arrange something now, I'll tell you one thing about the Masked Moon each day and you tell me one thing about the Masked Knight each day"

" Sounds agreeable, but how are any of us going to go see each other?"

" The Masked Moon goes down to see the Masked Knight every day for about five hours, discussing tactics and such, I could sneak down with her"

" Alright then, just make sure you don't get caught, oh but lets make this interesting"

She was abit surprised, but was willing to listen to him.

" Each day you come down and we swap a fact about the masked couple and every night, I come up and we swap one fact about each other"

He smiles as she blushes and nods her head to the agreement.

" Ok, well since it's night already, here's one fact about me...I love surprises and love to surprise peole"

He makes a red rose appear and hands it to her. Just as it seemed like they were gonna kiss, she see's from the corner of her eye two masked figures smiling at them and before she knew it...Serena woke up.

* * *

Ok that's it.

**Serena: **What!, but your just gonna end it like that!

**Katt: **Hey, i'd thought you'd like where i ended it.

**Serena: **But I want to know what happens next

**Katt: ** You will...in the next chapter.

**Serena: **Oh Katt! oh and...WHY!? WHy have us be as the yuri couple?!

**Katt: **To make it interesting and besides, there's also Amy and Lita and I'm gonna have a couple more, maybe even a yaoi.

**Serena: **Ahhhh! with who!?

**Katt: **smirks You'll see, ok good night everyone


	4. Chapter 4 Future, Flame and Ice

**Chapter 4**

Hello, I'm back, real quick, the disclaimer: **I Do Not** Own Sailor Moon, but **I DO Own** Katt, Masked Moon, Flame, Ice, and Masked Knight.

**Serena: ** Man that was quick.

**Katt: ** Yeah well, I like to try and finish my fanfictions.

**Serena: **So hows the other two coming along

**Katt: **...They're coming along. So anyway, just real quick. **warning: there maybe some yuri in this chapter. ** Ok so lets get on with the show

* * *

With the sunlgiht peeking through the curtains to let those who have been drifting in the slumber of the night know that it's time to take in the morning light and wake up...and that's what happened to Serena just as it seemed like the dream was getting good.

She sits up and looks at the time and sees that it's seven a.m in the morning, way too early for her to be awake and on a Saturday of all days. She gets up and puts on one of Katt's long sleeved button up shirts so she doesn't just walk out in just her underwear, though the shirt did seem pretty big, like a guys shirt.

" I wonder why Katt would have a guy's shirt, oh right, she's engaged"

She puts the sleeve of the shirt to her face and smiles.

" It has that earth scent of a rose...it's such a lovely smell, it smells like Darien, I wonder...if her fiance is anything like Darien"

She starts to walk out, but stops when she hears Katt talking to someone in the living room.

" That was too risky, you shouldn't of done it Katt" said a familer female voice.

" Oh Luna, I was fine...and Serena got some sleep atleast"

" You should of atleast woken her up"

" and what, have her been hurt instead of me, no this was for the best"

" but your highness, she could of helped so no one would of gotten hurt"

" Don't call me that anymore Luna! I'm not your highness...never have been"

Serena listened carefully as Katt and Luna argued. She stepped out for a moment to get a better look and saw that Katt was wearing a white top that kind of looked like a school girls shirt and a white skirt, but saw that her arms and legs were badaged up, but she saw something else on the table. A pair of gloves and a mask and by the leg of the chair a pair of white boots and on her shirt she had a white compac with two cresent moons and a heart.

She looked completely wiped out and her face scratched up badly and yet she managed to have any strength in her body to argue with Luna, which brought of the question of how she can argue with a talking cat and not find it strange that there's a cat arguing with her period.

" So Katt how are you gonna explain to Serena why your legs and arms are all bandaged up?"

As Luna was talking, Katt puts the gloves and the boots back on along with the mask and when Serena saw, it took her back in surprise.

_" What?! Katt is the Masked Moon, you mean this entire time, she's been the one that's been pushing me away and yet...she's been keeping me close, but why?"_

She puts the pieces together and hits herself on the head for not noticing it sooner.

_" Duh, you idiot, it was obvious;_

_As Katt she says that she's engaged, but it's been atleast four weeks and still haven't_

_even seen him and with the Masked Moon; her beloved Masked Knight has been taken away., but I've never heard Katt mention her friends, probably cause we've never asked, still I can't believe this, but most importantly, she already knew who I was and yet she never told me, why?"_

In that moment as Katt just finished de-transforming, they turned around and saw Serena standing there gasping at them. Standing there in shock, Katt and Luna both couldn't speak for some reason and instead, Serena passes out. Katt runs over to her and catches her before she falls to the ground and at that moment...Serena wakes up...again.

She sits up in bed and looks at the time and see's that it's...seven in the morning. She looked at it confused. She thought she was already awake the first time, but guessed that she had a dream within a dream.

" Oh god, that was screwed up, and yet, it seemed so real."

She got up and finds a teal long sleeved shirt, too big to be one of hers, so it had to be a guys. She puts it on and smells the sleeve.

" It smells just like Darien; Roses and the scent of mother nature."

She steps out of the room and finds Katt in the kitchen, wearing a blue, long sleeved button up shirt and thigh high socks, looking like she's making breakfast.

" Morning sleepy head, how'd you sleep?"

" Pretty good, except those dreams"

" Oh, well you can tell me all about it as we eat, here I made waffles for breakfast"

" Oh Yummy"

She sat two plates of waffles, syrup, two glasses of milk and a small bowl of fruit for them and sat down.

" So what kind of dreams were they?"

" It was one of those kind that i have a dream within a dream"

" That sucks, I hate those"

" Yeah, well anyway the first one was of what looked to be at a palace and there was a ball going on. Two figures I kind of recognized were dancing and then ran off. I chased after them and ended up running into what looked like Darien and just when it seemed like we were gonna kiss, I woke up, but I didn't really wake up though"

" Ahh, well sounds pretty good to me so far"

" Well anyway I wake up and well im wearing I'm guessing your fiance's shirt, like now, hope he doesn't mind"

" nah, I usually end up washing his shirts before he finds out"

" Oh, well anyway I put on a shirt and i almost come out, but then i heard you and my cat arguing over something you did that was dangerous, you had bandages up and down your arms and legs"

It shocked Katt alittle, for how she knew that her and Luna had an arguement and that she was bandaged up and down her arms and legs, but continued to listen.

" Then well you've heard of the Masked Moon, right?"

" Yeah, she's known at the solitude scout back in America, why you ask?"

" Well that's the thing, I saw you as the Masked Moon de-transforming and when you and my cat saw me you two looked like you were in shock and then I passed out, then I finally woke up"

" Wow, some dreams you had, but that's impossible for me to be the Masked Moon, I mean if I was, wouldn't there be some sort of clue as to who I am"

She thought for a moment, back to that dream and there seemed to be a lot of clues there.

" So when do we finally get to meet this fiance of yours? just out of curiosity I mean"

" Oh, well as soon he finishes doing night school you'll be able to see him"

" Night school?"

" Yeah, he goes to the same cram school me and Amy go to, but he goes there at night and in a different class"

" Oh, well ok then"

They ate breakfast and talked about other things. Then got ready for the day. Serena told Katt that she had to go to Raye's to study with the girls and Darien.

When they got there, Katt dropped off Serena and just before she left, she took off her helmet and kissed Serena on the lips.

" Have fun Serena"

She winks and puts her helmet back on and leaves. When Serena got there, she was surprised to see Rini, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle and Trista there.

" Glad you could make it sleepy head" said Amara

" Why are you guys here?"

" Well we are here for a scout meeting, aren't we?" said Michelle.

" Oh that's right, I almost forgot"

" Oh Serena, you goofball" said Darien as he smiled.

He stands up to go over to her and kisses her, but something seemed different about Serena, more quiet and sad then usual.

" Serena, what's wrong?" said Darien, knocking Serena out of her thoughts.

" Oh, it was nothing, just a dream"

" Oh, oh by the way Serena, nice shirt, i didn't think you had any mens shirts" said Amara.

" Oh, I forgot to give this back to Katt"

" Huh, what she wears mens shirts?" said Mina

" No, it's her fiance's shirt, I forgot my pajamas last night so she let me borrow his shirt to sleep in"

" Oh that's right, you stayed the night at Katt's place last night" said Raye.

" But what about the dream that's got you this alarmed?" said Darien.

" Oh, well...it was one of those dreaming inside a dream"

" That sucks" said Amara

" Go on Serena" said Trista.

" Well the first one, was at the moon palace and there was a ball going on.I saw the Masked Moon in a gorgous gown, but the only way i knew it was her was her hair and mask. I saw her dancing with a masked man, guessing it was the Masked Knight. Then ran off. I chased after them and ended up running into you Darien as Endymion and were talking and just when it seemed like we were gonna kiss from the corner of my eye I saw them looking at us and smiling, then I woke up, but I didn't really wake up though. I wake up, I got out of Katt's bed with only my underwear and socks on. I put on her fiance's shirt and it smells well a lot like Darien; the smell of the Earth and roses."

They listened as Serena continued on, but Rini on the other hand wasn't really listening, she knew the truth and would of told, if she wasn't asked not to say a word to any of them.

" I start to walk out of the room when I hear Luna and Katt arguing over something that she did that was dangerous. She wore a torn up white sailor scout shirt and skirt. Her arms were bandaged up and down both arms and legs. I saw gloves and a mask on the table and a pair of white boots next to the chair she was sitting in. She puts the gloves and boots on, then stands up and puts the mask on and when I saw her face, it was the Masked Moon. She de-transformed then they saw me, both of them were shocked that I found out, but before I could say anything, I passed out and then I woke up again."

Luna; who was in the back with Artemis and Diane looking nervous and in whisper, Artemis asked her.

" Luna, did that really happen?"

" Yes, outside the apartment on the balcony, me and her had an arguement. I said that if Serena ever saw those marks on her that it'll lead to major suspicion"

" Yes, even worse that now they can communicate telepathically like that, phew, well atleast she thinks it was a dream"

" True"

Meanwhile the girls and Darien look at Serena as she finishes.

" Well Serena, actually, something did happen last night" said Raye.

" Really?, but why didn't anyone call me?"

" We tried, but there was nothing" said Amy

" But lucky for us, the Masked Moon did show up and was willing to work with us, though she said it was only because you were with Katt and were already asleep" said Mina

" But, so then, my dream...was it real? did the Masked Moon really get that badly hurt?"

" No, she looked fine to us, besides you only had one bad dream after a good one, so it's ok, but what's got your mind working like it is?" said Lita.

" Well I told some of it to Katt she gave me a hint about something, though I'm not sure if it's true, she might of just been trying to make me feel better about it"

" Well, what did she say?" said Raye.

" She said that even if she was the Masked Moon, they're had to of been some clue to who she is right? which is true, which brought to mind of how similar Katt and the Masked Moon is."

" Like what?" said Amy

" Like well, how both of them seem to have a love, but have never been seen, though Katt says that her's goes to night school and the Masked Moon said her's was captured. That in every single flashback i get it's either of Katt or the Masked Moon and I call them both my "sister", there's also the fact that both Darien and Katt's fiance both smell like the earth and roses and i doubt it's cause of the same colone, it's that scent of being earths royal heritage, I can tell"

" Ok, well maybe Katt's fiance is the Masked Knight and is two-timing her with the Masked Moon" said Mina

" I don't think so Mina"

" Ok well did you see Katt all wrapped up like a mummy when you woke up?" said Raye

" No, but only cause she was wearing her thigh high socks and long sleeved button up shirt and when she went to change she had long pants on, but not the socks, just small regular socks and she had a tang top on, but had a pink leather jacket on as well"

" Maybe she's trying to hide something" said Mina.

" Like what? a bad mole?" said Lita.

" I think that Katt is the Masked Moon" said Amara

With that, shocked both Artemis, Luna, Diane and Rini to a point that they all fell over.

" Amara, we can't assume anything till we find real evidence" said Michelle

" How much more do you need? it seems pretty clear to me" said Amara

" The truth is within the kiss" said Trista.

" And what does that mean?" said Raye.

" Back then, its was forbidden for those to love within their own sexuality little known their own blood. That's what I'm saying"

" So, what does that have anything to do with the Masked Moon and Katt?" said Lita

" Back then, the Masked Moon and Princess Serenity were in love...physically and emotionally"

With that, shocked almost everyone within hearing distance in the room.

" But, that's impossible?!" said Darien.

" No, actually it wasn't, you see they didn't have anyone till Masked Moon meet the Masked Knight and you as Endymion and Serena as Serenity got together, but before then...they were together. It was a forbidden love that was hidden behind bedroom doors"

" So how do you know Trista?" said Amy.

" Cause I caught them...in the past and in the future"

This shocks Darien completely, to hear that his Serena, even though it's the future, but still to hear that she's with another girl...her sister more then that.

" Are you serious? in the future too?" said Amara

Then they heard a small, sad, but truthful voice overpower all of theirs.

" Yes..." said Rini.

They looked towards her and didn't expect her to answer that.

" Yes, but not like in the past, they don't do what you guys call "making love" i guess it's called, mom wouldn't tell me the technical word, but said I would learn it when I'm older,anyway all they really do is playfully kiss and nip at each other...they know that I've seen them before and honestly explained to me everything. She said that daddy wasn't all that thrilled before, but after he found out what he did, he accepted it and even asks if he joins in at time, which i didn't want to know for your information"

" Oh Rini, for eleven years old, your pretty smart" said Trista.

" So you've known this would happen the entire time?" said Darien

" Yes, well...I wasn't suppose to tell till it was brought up by everyone, I promised."

" It's ok Rini, we're glad you told us, just...why now?" said Serena

" Cause... I thought now would be a good time"

" But then, you know who the Masked Moon is, right?" said Darien

" Tell us if you do Rini" said Amara

Then a strong male voice shouts out to them in an angry but firm tone in his voice.

" No!"

They turn around and it's the same tall man with the long silvery black hair and dark brown eyes, only this time is wearing a teal colored button up shirt and black jean with white tennis shoes.

" Rini, don't reveal her secret identity."

The man smiled at Rini as she sees him. She gets up and runs over to him, with a huge smile on her face and hugs him.

" Jaymion!"

He hugged her for how long it's been since he's last seen her.

" Hello my princess"

" Who are you!" said Darien.

He smiles and laughs abit.

" Wow, you are cranky, Serenity warned me before coming here, but oh well, what can I do"

" Serenity?" said Michelle.

" You mean Queen Serenity?" said Amara.

" Oh Jay, it's been so long" said Trista.

" Yes, it has and I see your raising your own child there, good for you Pluto"

" Yes, so hows your beloved?"

" After all these years of trying, she's finally pregnant"

" Yey!, I'm gonna have a cousin to play with" said Rini.

" Congradulations" said Trista.

" Ok, wait...before you two continue on, who are you?" said Raye.

" Oh Mars, you haven't changed, demanding as always, not even a please, hmp...how rude of you"

She was surprised to hear that from someone that she didn't know, but knew her if he could talk to her like that and not expect to get yelled at.

" Hmm, no screaming of me being rude myself, well I guess even you have your moments of surprise"

" Please, just tell us who you are?" said Serena.

" But of course your majesty, anything for my...sister-in-law."

He starts to have a soft white-silvery glow around him as he brings out a white rose from out of no where and within an instant he was wearing a silvery-gray tuxedo outfit, very much like Darien when he's tuxedo mask, except for the color and that there was no tie, cape, hat, but had the jacket and everything else, including the mask and had a sword attached to one side of him a silvery-black cane in his white gloved hand.

" My true name is Jaymion, but as a solider, my name is the Masked Knight"

They gasped for a moment of hearing his name and seeing him in his uniform and at that instant, Darien remembers him, only him being younger.

**Flashback:**

Near the garden maze down at Earth was a tall young man with semi-short black hair, brown eyes, fair tan and wearing a tuxedo much like himself when he's tuxedo mask, but again no hat or cape, but did have a tie on and a sword on one side and a cane on the other.

" Why did you ask me to meet you here brother?" said Endymion.

" Cause...I think there's something wrong with me"

" What?! like what? tell me!"

" Calm down, nothing bad, I mean, every time i think of her, i feel like smiling, when I see her I can't seem to talk, I get so tongue tied and when she calls out my name to get my attention my heart melts and when she holds my hand when it's ungloved I can't think. My hands get sweaty, my words get jumbled and I feel like such a goofball and yet she loves it."

" What are you talking about?"

" Endymion...I think...I'm in love"

" With who?"

"...the Masked Moon"

**Flashback over:**

He shakes his head abit to get himself back to reality of what's going on.

" Welcome back brother, had a good flashback?" said the Masked Knight.

" You!...Your my brother?"

"hmm, well I was the last time I checked"

" I wonder if your future self get's tired of that Darien?" said Amara.

" He does, but that's why I do it, to give him an uplift in that drag of always being in that office...heck sometimes I go ahead and pretend to be him, just so he could have a day to himself and his wife and child, both me and my beloved does"

" Why don't you say her name, I mean do you have more then one beloved?" said Raye.

" Nope, I only have one...and that's Katalina."

He gets a response from Serena just from hearing that name.

" That's why I won't say her name, as much as I would scream it to the heavens...the past...future and present times, I won't say her name only cause of how Serenity reacts to it, until she reveals herself in person, then I will not say her true name, nor her given name"

" So why have you come Masked Knight?" said Trista.

" It's because of my beloved that I'm here, in this time she's struggling and I'm here to prevent her from making an unreversable mistake before my present time gets to her"

" Like what?" said Serena.

" You see in the past life, in order to make sure that this galaxy is healed and that we survive long enough to make it to this present time with you guys after Queen Serenity had already sent everyone else away, energy was needed, so we gave up our energy along with the Masked Moon'. We saved the galaxy with our powers all together in one shot but to get us to this present time with what little power we had left, she had used to get us all there to safety, but before she could, she had to completely give up the one thing she had that said she was the rightful heiratige of the throne, so that the moon would be protected, the earth would be protected and the galaxy until we ourselves have awaken. The blood of the moon princess had to spill onto it's land and so...she comitted suicide as the last person and the last heritage of Queen Serenity on the moon. Her crystal; which seemed half way shattered, had what little power in it along with ours to transport us all to this time along with the sword."

" You mean that's how you scouts and her were able to save it?" said Luna.

" Yes Luna, by the time we as scouts and me as a knight have woken, the Masked Moon had almost remembered the entire past, except for one...how she died"

" So ok, but what does that have to do with this mistake the Masked Moon will do?" said Lita.

" She'll once again will sacrifice herself to save the world and this time...her sister and fallen comrads"

" No!, I won't let her!" said Serena

" Then you understand how strongly she feels. She'll shed blood if necesarry to keep the people she loves alive and God help me, I will not let her die like that again. To remember seeing her push that sword through her body, watching her as she paled up on me and bringing it back out and standing there while her blood baths the moon in its brilliant red color, that's why it's called a blood moon when its reddish orange or orangish red of some sort...that's her blood! and I couldn't do anything about it as she soaked her crystal in her blood and puts up the protection grid on this galaxy and dying that way, to this day, it still haunts me in my dreams and every time I wake up I have to make sure that she's real and alive"

They didn't have a single word to say to him, it was more painful then anything they've experienced. Serena stepped up to him and...hugs him, in a comfort way.

" Masked Knight, I promise I'll do everything and anything to make sure she stays safe"

" Good, all she needs is to see me, wheither me me or this present time me and she'll be alright, but I tell you now, the bad guy will ask her to give up something in return for her comrads...don't be surprise if she trys to give up her life, if she says such things, grab her and convince her that there's a better way to do it"

" Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we got a problem" said Artemis.

" What's going on?" said Lita.

" A massive energy drainage in the park, it might be the bad guy" said Luna

" And where the bad guy is that's where..." said Raye, but before finishing, Serena interrupted.

" Let's go!"

They hurried off to where the energy was being drained and by the time they got there, transformed and all, the Masked Moon was already fighting both Quartz and Nels. They couldn't tell who was winning, all three of them looked beat up. Quartz had a black eye on his left, bloody nose, dislocated right shoulder and a broken left foot. Nels had a dislocated jaw, a broken left wrist, a bruised right ankle and a broken left leg. The Masked Moon had a small part of her neck what looked to be bitten hard enough to bleed, A sprained right wrist, a broken left leg and a sprained ankle along with cuts up and down her already bruised up body.

" This is useless Nels, neither of us is going to win at this rate"

" Yes, we will!... we out number her and look she's still not healed from out last battle"

" Shut up Nels, I can take you on"

" Oh my, that's my girl, work through the pain, it's just a matter of time before you get two of your fallen comrads back" said Nels.

In each hand glowed a crystal. In his left a red ruby glowed in his hand and in his right a blue sapphire glowed and inside them was Flame in the ruby and Ice in the sapphire. He smiled as he saw the determination flare up in her eyes.

" Oh my, aren't we inspired now"

Then from a far he heard a familier voice shout out to him. He turns and see's Sailor Moon and the scouts there.

" Oh my, you said that you would be alone Masked Moon, what is this..."

He jumps down from the tree, holding the crystals like he's about ready to smash them together.

" DID YOU LIE TO ME MASKED MOON, CAUSE IF YOU DID, THEN I'M GONNA..."

But before he could finish, Sailor Moon interrupted him.

" She didn't lie, she told us not to come. We made the choice of coming here even though she warned us not to"

He smiles and calms down right away and holds the crystals normally in his hands.

" Well then, excuse me for my mistake, for that, here let me make it up to you"

The crystals start to glow and then a few feet in front of him comes out Flame and Ice, but, it didn't seem like them, there was something different about them that made the Masked Moon feel uneasy.

" Here, two of your beloved comrads Masked Moon as promised, though there is a twist to this, lets see if you can break them out of the spell"

He laughs as he disappears with Quartz beside him and there standing in front wearing an ice blue colored skirt, bow, and thigh high boots, looking very much like Mercury, except she's more of a darker color in skin, hair and eyes and her headband is blue jewels, but the real difference was her brooch, it was the only part of her uniform that was black. The girl next to her wore a red and orange skirt, wrapped up strap heeled shoes, and bow, looking a lot like Mars, but the difference is the same one as Ice; darker skin, eye and hair color and her head band was red jewels, but again her brooch was black. They both wore masks, but they weren't red or blue, they were both a maroon and a navy blue color.

The Masked Moon was mad and in pain, mad for what Nels did and not only in pain from the fight, but the angry evil look she's gotten from them.

" Girls, I..." said Masked Moon, but was interrupted.

" Stop right now Masked Moon" said Flame.

" We aren't friends anymore, nor are you our leader anymore" said Ice.

" Yes, our dear Queen of the Night; Deimor is our leader now" said Flame.

The Masked Moon was shocked, but within that time, as they were listening, Mercury on the other hand was finding their weak point, trying anyway to find it. Mars on the other hand had no patience about it and went ahead a tried to blast Flame; who dodged it completely.

She turned and looked straight at Mars. The moment she did, she felt a pain in her chest, the feeling of guilt and sadness for some reason she wasn't sure of.

" Oh sister, are you trying to kill me? Doesn't surprise me, after all you do hate me still right? As you said...I got the easy way out when it comes to being a scout."

At this moment Mars gets a flashback of her and Flame arguing on who has it harder as a scout. She knew now why she felt guilty, cause she knew Flame had it just as hard as she did for protecting the galaxy and her along with their planet as well and she made it worse for Flame within that time.

She smirks and nods at Mars.

" And...you were right...protecting the galaxy from an evil that was never coming, protecting your sorry ass when you were a scout along with protecting Princess Serenity, and protecting our planet not only was easy, but a waste of time"

" No it wasn't! It wasn't a waste of time nor easy, I was wrong!, we both had it hard in our duties as a scout, but as sisters...I could never hate you"

Flame felt a terrible pain in her head as if she was remembering something, but shook it off as nothing more then a headach.

" Flame, come on, we got a job to do...to eliminate the Masked Moon"

" How could you say that Ice, she's your friend" said Mercury as she kept looking for a weak point.

" She _was_ my friend Mercury, Miss Know-It-All. The brains of the scouts and never gave me any credit when I helped you"

At that moment on the small computer screen it showed that the brooch was the weak point since it was blocking all of their memories and the goodness inside them.

" Enough! lets attack now!" said Flame

When they turned to her, she was gone. Expecting that she just ran off like a coward, she didn't realize that she was doing a surprise attack and jumped out of the tree. Grabbing her tiara and flinging it towards them. As it spinned it became two tiaras and hits both Flame and Ice in the back, knocking them a good ten feet away from her and as the tiaras returned it became one and went straight into her hand and back on her.

As mad as they were, Mars brough out her Flaming Kani and Mercury brought out her frozen Dagger and both started attacking Masked Moon as she brought out her sword and started fighting.

" We got to go help her" said Sailor Moon.

" No!" said Pluto.

" What, why?" said Mars.

" Cause she's their leader, and she has to fight them in order to win them back" said Uranus

" But we just can't stand here and watch" said Jupiter.

" The Masked Moon knows them well as well as their fighting style, she can win" said Neptune.

" Besides...In order to get her friends normal she has to do it herself" said Mini Moon

" But there is another way we can help" said Mercury.

They looked at her confused for a moment and when they saw her computer it pretty much explained itself.

" Masked Moon!, their weak point...is in the brooch!" said Mercury

She heard Mercury and smiled. Just then she pushed both girls down a few feet away and looked back to Mercury.

" Thank You Mercury."

She brought out her wand which looked kind of like Sailor Moons wand that she has now and the wand she first had as together. As she called out its attack, for some reason she had a soft white glow and then she attacked and cresent moons, rose petals and hearts came twirling and hits both of the dark brooches, breaking them; which returned Flame and Ice back to themselves with their normal colored brooches and then fainted.

The Masked Moon ran over to them as well as the scouts did as well. When the girls came around the Masked Moon was so happy she hugged them hard enough that they could pass out.

" Ok Masked Moon, we can't breath" said Flame.

" Oh girls...I was so worried"

" We know, we're sorry for how we've acted" said Ice.

They stood up and bowed to the scouts in gratitude.

" Thank you scouts for well...not helping our leader" said Flame.

" But at the same time, Mercury...Thank You" said Ice.

" Yeah, it would of taken me a month to figure it out" said the Masked Moon.

They laughed alittle at her joke for a moment. Then the Masked Knight of the future stepped up and smiled.

" Good job Masked Moon."

She couldn't believe who was in front of her. She thought for a moment she mistaking him for Tuxedo Mask, but he was by Sailor Moon so it wasn't him. She thought she was going to cry and she was. He came up to her and hugged her.

" Oh Jaymion"

" Masked Moon, although I am who you believe to be, though I am not _your _Masked Knight, I'm from a future as you very well know of"

They looked at him confused for a moment.

" Yes, the Masked Moon has been to the future before, all the scouts had, when my niece snuck off into time and jumped out in a time after we had defeated our first enemy, isn't that right Miss Mini Moon"

She confessed. It was after she meet Sailor Moon and them that she wanted to go back, but took a wrong turn and ended up in America meeting the Masked Moon and her scouts.

" Ok, but I just got one question...Masked Moon...have you ever...ever kissed Sailor Moon" said Tuxedo Mask.

Masked Moon was taken back, but was happy to answer as Sailor Moon blushed

" Well Tuxedo Mask..."

She walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.

" I guess for me to know and you...to find out for yourself"

She smirked as she turned around and walked towards the girls and the future version of the Masked Knight. Feeling embarresed, Tuxedo Mask blushed.

" Besides, what if I did, atleast I have good taste, atleast you can agree on that"

she winked at them and they started to walk away, but before disappearing completely, the Masked Moon had one thing to say.

" Sailor Moon...maybe after we get the rest of my comrads and my Masked Knight back, that we can work together, I'll consider it"

she turns and smiles at Sailor Moon and then they continued to walk and disappear into the sunset.

The scouts watch as the sun sets and Sailor Moon smiles, knowing now that there is a chance that as scouts...they can be one.

* * *

Ok that's the end of that chapter.

**Serena: ** That was great

**Katt: **Figured you liked it.

**Serena: **But we still don't know who the Masked Moon is nor do we know who these two comrads of hers are

**Katt: **Yes, well you guys don't, I do, and anyway you know who the Masked Knight is and your getting clues about who the Masked Moon is

**Serena: **Yes, but why so much yuri in it?

**Katt: **Cause in the manga and in the japanese version of the anime, that's how it is, but I can always put some yaoi in it...hmm, that gives me an idea evil smirk oh, anyway, please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Past, the truth

**Chapter Five**

Yey!, chapter five is here, so as usual, no I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own Masked Moon, Flame, Ice, Masked Knight, Katt/Katalina, Jay/Jaymion, Cheri and Dia. They are my characters!, ask first!, thank you

**Serena: **Wow already it's the fifth chapter, so anything interesting going to happen?

**Katt: **Maybe, but I'm not sure till I write it out.

**Serena: **Ok then, well let's start then

**Katt: **Ok, oh, before i forgot. **warning: there maybe some yuri and some yaoi in it as well, please be warned. **and no, i do not own the song " Once upon a December"and now ladies and gents...on with the show!

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since there last encounter. No sighting of the enemy nor the Masked Moon, Flame, Ice and the future Masked Knight. It seemed just too good to be true. It was peaceful and no reporting of strange phenominal going on. At that time it was just another boring Monday morning when the homeroom teacher made an announcement.

" Students, we got two new students in today who flew all the way from America, in fact they are also from the same state and city within that country as does Katt here."

She opens the doors and two girls walk in. Both a dark fair colored skin, brown and short hair, but one had it straight and the other kind of styled and curved, and also having brown eyes and both wore a bracelet of the similarity. A silver heart shaped watch; one had blue one it the other had red and purple on it.

" This is Cheri and Dia Cortez and I believe you know them, am I right Katt?"

" Yes ma'am, I've know them for years, they're as close to sisters to me as anything"

"Well that's good, now girls there's a empty seat for you two on each side of Katt, go ahead and sit there as your sitting area. Now,as you know students the auditions for the talent show is in two days so I wish you all the luck in the world"

It seemed kind of strange for two of Katt's friends to appear out of nowhere and be living here, but Serena wasn't going to argue, if there that close to Katt as she says they are then they must be good people, but wonders if they have that same relationship bases as so far her and Katt have been having lately.

That afternoon, Katt, Cheri and Dia were back at her place where the future Jay have been staying lately and where he has been keeping in contact with his beloved; Katalina. Worn out from school, they lazily lay on the couch, wishing to sleep, but knowing that they can't.

" So Katt, you've had any fun with Serena lately" said Dia

" Nah, I thought she could use a break from my sweet...sweet love" said Katt as she giggles alittle.

" How you became such a Bisexual, we'll never know...but I blame Jay" said Cheri.

" Hey, don't blame me, it's not my fault" said Future Jay.

" Yeah, that's true Cheri, just like it's not our fault of how we feel towards our "sisters"." said Dia.

" Yeah, as much as we hate to admit it, there's somethings about our pasts that just sticks with us" said Cheri.

" Yes, even I know that, there's moments in life I wish I didn't do the things I did" said Future Jay

" You mean with Darien, right?" said Katt

He turns red at the moment and nods. He admits it, him and his brother did have their own dirty little secret, but Katt and the girls only knew of it cause they were more accepting to it.

" So, you think Darien has started his flashback dreams yet?" said Dia

" Maybe, if he has then he's going to get a big treat out of it" said Future Jay

" So will Serena" said Katt

" That is if he tells her" said Dia.

During that time Serena and the scouts were having a scout meeting over at Raye's temple to discuss things.

" So Serena, have you been getting any more flashbacks lately?" said Raye.

" No, not really. I mean I get little flashes of the Masked Moon and of the Masked Knight, but that's it."

" What about you Raye? you've seemed to remember something back when Flame and Ice were under the spell" said Mina.

" Yes, I have. I remeber her...being so quiet and calm. She was smart when it came to plans. She was a good fighter, she never seemed to need to use her powers until the very end. We didn't really fight, but once in a while we'd argue."

" What about you Amy, you seemed to have some memories as well" said Lita.

" Yes, She was fun-loving and sweet, but serious and smart in her own way. She did help me then and gave me ideas and such. Since everyone always thought I was modest when I told them that it was her idea, she didn't get the credit she deserved"

" Well Amy that's because back then she was a secondary scout, just like Flame and the Masked Moon along with the Masked Knight. It was that the inner senshi was the first line in base of fire and the secondaries were only there as back up" said Artemis

" Darien, did you have any flashbacks lately?" said Luna

He was silent for a moment, he has been having flash backs, but only three of them really stuck out in his mind, all three of them mind blowing and something he never really expected. Then finally he spoke.

" Yes...but..."

" It's ok Darien, you don't have to tell us now, just atleast your starting to remember like some of us" said Serena

He knew, but still...he did want to tell them the truth about them, even if he didn't like the truth of the first one.

" Anyway other then flashbacks, there's really nothing else going on. The enemy hasn't even made an attempt to attack and we haven't seen the other scouts in a long time either" said Artemis

Then they heard someone call out to them with a hi and sounding like an answer to why there hasn't been any attacks and such.

" Oh, Hi Jaymion, what brings you here?" said Serena

" I've came to discuss some matters about the current situation of the enemy"

" So why isn't the Masked Moon and the others here with you?" said Jupiter

" The girls didn't come due to an important meeting they had of their own with some clients of theirs"

" What are they buisness women?" said Mina

" Sort of, the Masked Moon owns and runs some of the companies that are here in Japan, so she had to go take care of a meeting with one of them."

" So your here to represent them then" said Darien

" Yes"

" So since you've already fought this enemy, is there somethings we should know about this enemy of ours?" said Amy

" Yes, You see there's as the Masked Moon told you before, there are sixteen members, atleast four to each team that they made and then there's their leader; Queen Cecilia. When we first fought them they were only interested in energy, but then they started needing what's called jewels of the heart."

" What's that?" said Lita

" A jewel of the heart is what holds the pure feeling of love in; love for a child, a lover, a family member and/or a friend. " said Luna

" It's where exactly what it's called; its in the heart and to extract that from a person could lead to that person's soul into eternal sleep and the body to keep going on as an empty shell" said Artemis.

" That's terrible, why would they want the jewels?" said Raye.

" Cause...Queen Cecilia needs it in her plan, a bunch of small ones as an energy source, but she's going after the two most puriest jewels of all, you can tell how pure a person's love is by the color of their stone. The purest and mosted loved are completely white and bright, so bright it could blind a person. She plans on using them for herself to overthrow you Serena from the thrown and take over the universe" said Jaymion

" Well obviously she didn't win if you are here and Rini is still around" said Mina.

" Don't get too cocky there Mina, the future isn't written in stone, it could always change" said Jaymion

" So who does have the puriest jewels?" said Darien.

For the moment Jaymion looks down at his feet in sorrow of the truth in this for what happened before.

" I'm sorry, I can't tell you that, but...Again, that's why I'm here for who it is is what will have the Masked Moon put herself on the line"

He looks at the time and bows to them in respect.

" I must go, the Masked Moon will be waiting for me"

" Just one question Jaymion" said Serena

" Yes, I'm listening your majesty"

" Was the Masked Moon and I really lovers before we met you and Edymion?"

He smiles and goes up to her, looking her in the eyes and calmly spoke.

" Yes...You and the Masked Moon were in love, just like back then...Mercury and Jupiter were in love and Mars and Venus were in love and...hard to believe I as the old Jaymion of the past and Edymion were in love too."

At that moment Serena, Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina were blushing from embaressement of that's how it is now; sort of, but Darien was blushing from embaressement of having that feeling he felt when he had that flashback.

" Now, I must leave, good day to you"

He turns around and starts walking away, but within a minute Darien walks out and goes after Jaymion and makes it to him just as he was about to turn the corner onto the sidewalk.

" Jaymion!?"

" Huh? Darien? why are you here? shouldn't you be with Serena?"

" Answer this, why am I feeling this way when you mentioned that part of the past life between us and why did i have it when I had the flashback of it?"

" Hmm, probably cause your the only one who hasn't gone through that experience like the girls have"

" What experience?"

" You know...the experience between the same gender"

" Are you sure?"

" Yes that and...Because in that past life we were like that before meeting the Masked Moon and Serenity"

At that moment it was nothing but silent, till Jaymion spoke up.

" I know, it doesn't seem likely, but it's true. Now, I must return to the Masked Moon and the girls"

" Why?...Why do you play with Katt's and the Masked Moon's heart?"

" Huh? Oh, that...I don't play with her heart. I'm honest and she knows it"

" I believe your talking about the Masked Moon then?"

" I'm talking about both of them, maybe when you get that one flash back you'll see my point, till then..."

He turns back around and walks off, leaving a very confused Darien behind. That night, for some strange reason, Serena and Darien were having the same dream.

_**Dream:**_

In a glorious day of spring, walking through the maze of hedges and roses. Trying to get to the sound of music that they hear in the middle of the maze up at the Moon Kingdom.

It seemed like forever since they enterered and almost gave up on who or whatever is playing that music as it seemed like they would never get there nor get out of the twisting and turning maze till they get to the entrance to the middle of the maze where they spot what appears to be Katt and Jaymion from when he was younger in a type of clothing only the heir to the Moon Kingdom and heir to the Earth Kingdom would wear. They appeared to be dancing together in a romantic way of movement.

Then the music died down and the figures of the Masked Moon and Masked Knight appear and walked straight over to Katt and Jaymion and strangely they appeared to be going into Katt and Jaymion. As Jaymion looked up and Katt turned her head to look at them, the uniforms of the Masked Moon and Masked Knight appeared on them, including their masks and at that moment Serena and Darien gasps to this and then...wakes up.

_**Dream ended:**_

Darien sat up for a moment to catch his breath. He stood up and out of bed, but it didn't seem like his bed and when he opened the curtain, he wasn't in his room. It was huge. A four post bed, a desk and a clothes closet and laying in the bed was a nude form of him as Edymion and a nude form of Jaymion asleep...together...in each others arms.

He couldn't believe it and he didn't want to, but knew he was having a flashback and knew there was a reason for this, so he decided to watch as much as he didn't want to.

**Flashback.**

The lazy boys of the Earth Kingdom finally have awoken to the morning sunlight that shone down on them. They stretch and then they just stay there, but felt that something was missing and looked to see that two of the most beautiful people were gone.

At that moment two figures come waltzing out of the bathroom, both wearing the boys long sleeved white shirts. They were twins, but one had blonde hair and blue eyes, the other had brown hair and brown eyes. To them they looked equally beautiful if not more.

When Darien got a good look at them, it turned out to be Serenity and Katalina. He wanted to wake up now just so that he wouldn't get a...but it was too late, he tented...a lot...then he woke up for real this time.

**Flashback over.**

When he woke up he looked around from where he was and knew for sure this time he was awake, though when he checked...he was actually tenting...so much it hurt. Explained how he woke up at three in the morning.

During that time Serena has just woken up. This is the second time she's had a dream like this and starting to think that maybe Katt really is the Masked Moon. Then she noticed a cd on her dresser desk with a note and her window open. She went to close the window then turns on a light to read the note and turned out it was from the Masked Moon saying;

_Does your heart yern to remember the past, think back to a past once upon a december._

_Your starting to almost remember, keep trying, I predict you just had a dream of me, Jaymion and Katt with some dancing and this song._

_Go ahead and play it, you might remember more, but not now, tomorrow night, before you go to bed, put it on repeat and let it play throughout the night, then wake up and write it down and leave it at the window sill after you woke up from it, you may not know what dream, but I do and you'll know what it is when you have it._

_Till then my sister, my identity is to be as it always has been...forgotten._

_Best Wishes,_

_Masked Moon._

She looks at the cd and then at the note again, she wanted to put it on tonight, but realizing that its now three a.m won't help with whatever memory she may need to remember so she decided to go ahead and back to bed while she still could before having to get up for school tomorrow.

That day at school she couldn't concentrate whatsoever, not even on what her friends were talking about. Even when lunch came around, she couldn't concentrate on anything, she didn't even want to eat anything. Katt just couldn't put up with it, so while Katt went back to get her food, Mina,Amy and Lita had to talk to her.

"Serena what's wrong?" said Mina

"You've been spacing out all day" said Amy

"Did you not get enough sleep last night?" said Lita.

" I'm fine you guys, I just have a lot on my mind that's all"

They didn't really believe she was fine at first, but didn't want to push it, but decided that after school when they go over to Raye's they could talk more openly about it and see if there was anything they could do.

When the bell rang everyone got up to go to class, all except for Serena. She was so concentraited in her thoughts she didn't even realize Katt came back twenty minutes later to help her up and walk her to class.

During that time Darien just got home from his classes when he heard a voice. By instinct he shouts out and grabs the closes weapon which was a umbrella and holds it up in defense.

" Who's there?!"

"If you don't put that umbrella down and open your curtains more often then you would know who was here"

and up goes the curtains, letting in the light of day into the clean apartment that Darien kept up himself and saw the future Jaymion standing there.

He put the umbrella down and sighed of relief that it wasn't a burgler or the enemy inside.

" Phew, it's just you..."

"Sorry if I scarred you, don't really happen much anymore to me, but it's a nice change after all these years."

" So why are you here?"

" I came to help you bring back your memories of the past since the Jay in this time isn't able to, I have to"

" How?"

" Dream Travel"

" Dream Travel?"

" Yes you see it's a easier way of traveling through time without interrupting the past or do anything to the future to change it's own future, but I can only take as far as to the moment before the war broke out on the Moon with Queen Beryl"

" Why? why not the whole thing of what happened?"

" Cause...Serena, as leader and future ruler is the one that trully needs to know that part after all most of it is between them"

" Understand, so how do we do this?"

"First it's best we either sit down or lay down cause by the time we come back, we'll be so worn out we won't be able to stand...we'll either that or we'll be really tenting and want things when we come back"

Hoping with that comment, Jaymion was kidding. So they went onto sit down on the couch, waiting for what's next.

"Ok now take my hand and close your eyes"

At first he wasn't sure, but went ahead and did what Jaymion said and took his hand and closed his eyes. The minute he did, Jaymion started chanting something. It was so smooth and calming it made him feel like sleeping and when Jaymion said to open his eyes, he was confused for a moment to open them and see that he's standing.

" How are we standing?"

" We're not, well...not our bodies"

He points over and sees that their bodies were in deep sleep. That they in spirit are awake and out of their bodies.

" Yeah, it feels weird at first, but you get used to it, now take my hand unless you want to be lost in time forever"

He takes Jaymion's hand and then in an instant they disappeared and reappeared in the Earth's palace, in Endymion's room by chance and sees Jaymion and Endymion at the age of 13; two years after the cauldron ceremony of who was who.

_" So what brings you here Masked Knight?"_

He sighs and tosses his cane and sword to the ground and frowns.

_" Will you stop calling me that. We're not in polite company,"_

At that moment he removed his mask to look Endymion straight in the eye.

_" why can't you call me brother?, brother"_

_" Cause...your still in uniform, I mean what if someone saw you in uniform and heard you?"_

_" You want me out of my uniform, then fine!"_

He throws off his coat, his jacket, his tie, gloves, shoes and shirt. At this point with the muscles that showed on him with his under shirt, pants and socks on, his usual usual messy hair and angrilly passionate brown eyes. With all those features made him look so sexy,even for a 13 year old to Endymion; who was blushing and started to feel a slight pain from below his belt. WIth a forcful push, Jaymion managed to charge at him and push him all the way against the wall, holding his arms to the wall so he can't escape.

_" There! does that make you happy brother!? That I am getting closer and closer to being completely nude with my muscles that I've been working on since I've became the Masked Knight, does it? does it make feel Happy?!"_

Then out of no where, Jaymion kissed Endymion right on the lips. Endymion blushing and feeling his manhood getting larger with each second his lips are on him and as Jaymion brings his arms down and starts holding onto his hips. When they parted they both were tenting and breathing heavily.

_" I take that as a yes, after all you are tenting bro" _said Jaymion

_" Yes and as are you brother"_

At that moment the future version of Jaymion told Darien it was time to move on, before Darien ended up witnessing himself as Endymion and the old Jaymion at thirteen makeing-out.

Then they went further into the past's future where Endymion and Jaymion were both sixteen and Jaymion has just gotten together with the Masked Moon and Endymion and Serenity started having crushes towards each other.

They end up on the balcony of Endymion's room where Endymion is sitting down, looking nervous as Jaymion walks over to him as himself.

_" So Endymion, why did you ask me to come now? did you want to play a game with me tonight" _ He smirks at the idea, but could tell Endymion was worried about something, so he sits down and places a calm hand on his shoulder.

_" Brother, what is troubling you?"_

_" Well brother...I've...I think...I'm in love"_

_" With me? oh that's sweet, but I already knew that"_

He smirked finally and could tell Jaymion was just trying to cheer him up.

_" Yes bro, I love you, will you marry me"_

_" Oh, I though you never asked Endymion, but then how am I going to marry the beloved Masked Moon, well I guess she can be my wife and you my mistress"_

_" Hey"_

They both got a great laugh out of it, that was one good thing they have in their brother-brother,love-love relationship, they can joke about anything and everything.

_" So seriously Endy, who's on your mind?"_

_" Serenity"_

_" Oh, I see so your in love with Moon Princess Serenity"_

_" Yes, but I don't know how to approach her with my feelings"_

_" Easy, do what i did"_

_" what, strip down, push her against a wall and kiss her"_

_" Worked on you...and on me"_

_" On you?"_

_" Yeah, the Masked Moon is stronger then I thought, she pushed me down onto the ground, straddled me and told me she had a crush on me and kissed me"_

_" Was that the day you were going to tell her?"_

_" Yup"_

_" Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll tell me first"_

_" Sorry dude, the two of them maybe twins, but bro they aren't much a like, she is a delicate princess and Masked Moon is...well she's practically butch in a mini skirt and man is that hot"_

_" Damn, wait, the Masked Moon and Serenity are sisters?"_

_" Yes, duh, what did you think what happens to the twin princesses of their respectful planets after the ceremony, throw them into the cauldrin and out comes the scouts as exchange"_

_" Why, did you?"_

_" Yeah something like that, till she told me and what was funny, she told me the exact same thing i just told you...ok man i think she's been leaving messages in my head again"_

_" Yeah, I can tell, your tenting again bro"_

_" Wanna help me relieve it?"_

At that moment the future Jaymion thought it was time for him and Darien to go furture on. After a couple of hours have past, Darien has seen what he was trully like and what Jaymion went through in his past life, all the way up to the one night of the ball on the moon no one would forget.

" So Jaymion, with everything you've shown me, why? why up to this point and why can't the other scouts and the Masked Moon be revealed?" said Darien

" Because brother, it isn't my decision to show you that, I told my wife that I would show you and the one part she asked me not to show was before she was revealed, that alone is for Serena's eye's only until she is ready to reveal it to the rest and I doubt she will till my present time self is returned safely in the Masked Moon's arms, now...watch."

They watch the ball light up with dazzling lights and candles and with peoples cheers and smiles as they dance the night away in the night of the masquerede ball. Noticing two couple dancing together; Masked Moon and Knight, Serenity and Endymion. Just as they seemed like the couples were going to kiss, they were stopped and everyone around them stepped back and formed a circle around them. Serenity and Endymion removed their masks, but stayed firm next to each other with Masked Moon and Knight.

_" Masked Knight!, you know that what you are doing is forbidden, to fall in love with an Moon soldier, I'm disappointed in you...you have brought disaster upon us all" _said the Earth's King.

_" So he get's punished for falling in love with someone from the Moon, but I don't. I Prince Endymion, future ruler of Earth is too in love...with a Moon Born child; Princess Serenity"_

_" Serenity, is this true?" _said Queen Serenity.

_" Yes mother, it is true, I love him and he loves me"_

_" As of you Masked Moon?"_

_" Ai, yes mother, I love the Masked Knight, he is the only one other then Serenity, my friends and you who understand me when no one else does"_

_" Very well, you both have my permission"_

_" WHat! no offense your highness, but have you lost any sense in your mind" _said the King of Earth.

Then both Masked Knight and Endymion steps up with swords and points them at him.

_" Don't...ever call her that, of all people, you should show some respect" _said Endymion.

_" She accepts us with them even though it would be breaking the taboo, why can't you accept them" _said Masked Knight.

_" Because we will loose everything if you both continue to be with the daughters of... I mean the princess and the soldier of the Moon"_

_" That's alright your majesty of Earth, I accept the responsibility that both Princess Serenity and the Masked Moon are...my daughters and you should do the same thing, after all the Masked Knight and Prince Endymion are brothers...you know...your sons"_

Everyone gasps at this confession and with confusion at best. Then the Masked Moon steps up and hushes everyone down.

_" Yes ladies and gentlemen, after all these years, it is true, me and the Masked Knight are related to our respected planets princess and prince, as well as my scouts and his knights."_

One by one a scout from the Masked Moon's team and a knight from the Masked Knights team stepped up into a circle around them.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, what you thought had happened to the princesses and princes of their respectable planets disappeared into the cauldrin and appeared as the scouts and knights you see now, that is all a lie, yes we went to the cauldrin when our time of birth came, but none disappeared, we accepted our destinies and went on as that, but behind closed palace doors we as royal heritage to our planets still existed, so as soldiers we stand and fight, but for once, we want to be remembered and never forgotten again"_

Just as the scouts and knights were about to reveal themselves, Jaymion pulled Darien back and instantly they were back in Darien's present time and back in their bodies, were they both felt themselves...tenting...a lot.

" So there you have it Darien, you now know and as I told you, you'll find out the rest in time, so in the mean time, how are you going to take care of that tenting problem of yours?"

" I have no clue"

" Well you can either relieve it here and then we can go to Raye's temple and see the girls or we can go and in hopes they don't notice"

" Well I..."

At that moment, Jaymion took off his jacket and shirt as a way of saying he's going to go relax and do just that. Seeing the muscles rip all up and down his arms and back made Darien blush and spill out words he thought he'd never say...not out loud anyway.

" Wannahavesexwithyou"

" Huh, did you just say that you want to have sex with me?"

" I..uh...what I meant was..."

" It's ok Darien, as much as I would enjoy giving it to you and being your first, we don't have much time, after all Serena must be at Raye's by now studying, she'll expect you over soon, so just grab a magazine or just have dirty thoughts of her and start pumping"

Within a couple of minutes they took care of the messy work and started heading over to Rayes where even aftera couple of hours over at Raye's, Serena still couldn't concentrate on anything else, so Raye decided to get her and the girls up and go for a walk and see if they can talk to her then.

_"_Serena, you know you can always talk to us if there's something wrong right?"

"Yes Raye, I know"

" So what's wrong? " said Lita.

" You haven't been yourself all day" said Amy.

" Yeah I mean you didn't even want to eat today" said Mina

Well she knew she had to tell them sooner or later, in fact that's what she's been thinking about all day, about the Masked Moon's motives for it and how and when to tell the girls about last night.

She took her time explaining every detail of the dream and of what happened after she woke up and what the note said to them and wasn't surprised when she finished her friends were abit suspicious of the Masked Moon and her motives.

_"_ Ok so if the Masked Moon wants you to know her past life and who she is, why doesn't she just come out and tell you" said Lita.

"Yeah, why must she prolong this" said Amy.

" And besides didn't she say she didn't want to work with us" said Raye.

" So why does she not just tell you face to face " said Mina.

" Cause it wouldn't feel right..."

They turned around and a few feet away was the future Jaymion and beside him was...Darien.

" Oh, hi Jaymion and...Darien" said Serena

"What do you mean, it wouldn't feel right? said Raye.

" I mean, she wants you to remember her without her telling you, she's giving you alittle help, but that's it, she wants you to remember her"

" But how can I remember her if there's not much to work on, I mean I keep thinking that it's Katt that's the Masked Moon, but it keeps showing me that she's the Princess Katalina that went missing"

" But there is one clue that will help you figure it all out and that's whatever on the cd that she left you"

" But if she can't remember?" said Lita.

" It's not like I don't want to, it's just..."

" Your not sure if you want to know or not, i'ts perfectly understandable Serena, Darien didn't want to remember either"

" Darien?"

" It was because I was remembering things before Endymion and Jaymion met Princess Serenity and the Masked Moon, but after regaining as much as I could, things became a little clearer. One thing for sure I know is that I'm glad what hasn't changed between both lives"

He walks up to her and gently lifts up her hands in his.

" Is that I love you and I always will"

The girls awwed and cooed and Jaymion gave a soft clap. After being reassured, Serena is ready for whatever she may remember tonight.

" Listen I have to go now, I promised Katt I would stop by"

" I'll drive" said Darien.

Then they noticed something was strange when they saw Darien walk funny, but Lita was the first to speak out.

" Hey Darien are you alright?"

" Yeah, why?"

" Your walking alittle weird"

" Time travel can do that to ya" said Jaymion.

That night Serena got herself ready for a long nights sleep and remembering. She places the cd into her stereo and puts it on "repeat" and goes to sleep.

_" Dancing bears, painted wings"_

_" Things I almost remember"_

_" As a song someone sings"_

_" Once upon a December"_

_"someone hold me safe and warm"_

_" horses prance through a silver storm"_

_" Figures dancing gracefully"_

_" Across my memories"_

At that moment she was in a grand ballroom as others danced and she was back in her princess dress when Endymion asked her to dance. She danced the night away and beside her she saw the Masked Moon and Masked Knight dancing.

Just as they seemed like the couples were going to kiss, they were stopped and everyone around them stepped back and formed a circle around them. Serenity and Endymion removed their masks, but stayed firm next to each other with Masked Moon and Knight.

_" Masked Knight!, you know that what you are doing is forbidden, to fall in love with an Moon soldier, I'm disappointed in you...you have brought disaster upon us all" _said the Earth's King.

_" So he get's punished for falling in love with someone from the Moon, but I don't. I Prince Endymion, future ruler of Earth is too in love...with a Moon Born child; Princess Serenity"_

_" Serenity, is this true?" _said Queen Serenity.

_" Yes mother, it is true, I love him and he loves me"_

_" As of you Masked Moon?"_

_" Ai, yes mother, I love the Masked Knight, he is the only one other then Serenity, my friends and you who understand me when no one else does"_

_" Very well, you both have my permission"_

_" WHat! no offense your highness, but have you lost any sense in your mind" _said the King of Earth.

Then both Masked Knight and Endymion steps up with swords and points them at him.

_" Don't...ever call her that, of all people, you should show some respect" _said Endymion.

_" She accepts us with them even though it would be breaking the taboo, why can't you accept them" _said Masked Knight.

_" Because we will loose everything if you both continue to be with the daughters of... I mean the princess and the soldier of the Moon"_

_" That's alright your majesty of Earth, I accept the responsibility that both Princess Serenity and the Masked Moon are...my daughters and you should do the same thing, after all the Masked Knight and Prince Endymion are brothers...you know...your sons"_

Everyone gasps at this confession and with confusion at best. Then the Masked Moon steps up and hushes everyone down.

_" Yes ladies and gentlemen, after all these years, it is true, me and the Masked Knight are related to our respected planets princess and prince, as well as my scouts and his knights."_

One by one a scout from the Masked Moon's team and a knight from the Masked Knights team stepped up into a circle around them.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, what you thought had happened to the princesses and princes of their respectable planets disappeared into the cauldrin and appeared as the scouts and knights you see now, that is all a lie, yes we went to the cauldrin when our time of birth came, but none disappeared, we accepted our destinies and went on as that, but behind closed palace doors we as royal heritage to our planets still existed, so as soldiers we stand and fight, but for once, we want to be remembered and never forgotten again"_

One by one she saw each scout and knight remove their masks, revealing that Cheri and Dia were Ice and Flame. Calling out their scout/knight name, then their real name, position and home planet. The Masked Moon was the last one out of hers and Jaymions team.

" I, Masked Moon, leader of what you call "secondary" scouts, wife of Prince Jaymion of Earth, protector of her home planet "the moon", I no longer of sound mind declare that this is the first and last time I will introduce myself as in public, not only am I Queen Serenity's daughter, Princess Serenity's sister, I am..."

She removes her mask and throws it into the air and lands on the ground and shouting to the rooftops she yells out.

" PRINCESS KATALINA; THE SECOND PRINCESS OF THE MOON!"

At that moment Serena went into shock.

_"If the Masked Moon was Princess Katalina and Katt was Princess Katalina, then that meant..."_

Then a bright white light came through and engulf everything there was, then... she woke up.

* * *

**Kara: **Ok everybody, that's it for this chapter

**Serena: **What?! you mean your going to end it like this

**Kara: **Yeah, but then it makes it better because people will wait till chapter six comes out

**Serena: **But I hate cliffhangers

**Kara: ** Oh well, good night everyone and to those who sent a comment; Dante Elric and Taeniaea. Thank You, I loved them. Please keept reading it.


	6. Chapter 6: Revealing to One

**Chapter Six**

Yey!, chapter six is here, so as usual, no I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own Masked Moon, Flame, Ice, Masked Knight, Katt/Katalina, Jay/Jaymion, Cheri, Dia and Thunder They are my characters!, ask first!, thank you

**Serena: **It's about time, what took you so long?

**Katt:** Computer fried on me along with chapter six, so i've had to re-write the whole thing by memory.

**Serena: **Wow, well hopefully that won't happen with chapter seven

**Katt: **Yeah so anyway before i forgot. warning: there maybe some yuri and some yaoi in it as well, please be warned, now...on with the show!

* * *

That very night at two in the morning Serena was rushing over back to the park where the scouts called her from, saying that Quartz was back with another golem and this time only a scout with tree green and gold skirt and green bow with ankle boots, looks almost exactly like Jupiter, only this time she was alittle shorter then jupiter, has green headband with jewels, her eyes are greenish blue eyes, a dark green mask and once again a black brooch and once again Masked Moon was fighting her.

The rest of the scouts were fighting the golem and Nels was fighting Tuxedo Mask and Future Masked Knight. She threw her tiara and destroyed the gem that Quartz was holding, destroying the golem.

" You again!, don't you ever listen and stay out"

" Never, as long as I live i will never stop defending Truth and Justice"

" Your making me sick, Thunder! finish off Sailor Moon before Masked Moon"

Just as commanded, when she came close to nailing Sailor Moon as she gets ready to take the blow, Masked Moon steps in front and blocks with her sword against Thunders Katana. Then she grabs the brooch as gets the shock treatment of her life as she calls out her command and sends a small blast from her sword through her body then her hand and into the brooch, breaking it and returning Thunder back to normal, but in the process causing Masked Moon to fall down to her knees.

" Ohh, This is the last time you ruin my plans Masked Moon"

Just as he was about to give Masked Moon the final blow, Sailor Moon blocks him out of no where with...a sword?

" What the? how did you?"

" No body...hurts my...SISTER!"

Knocking him clear over thirty feet and into a tree. Sailor Moon helps Masked Moon up and the swords disappear and instead their wands appear.

" Now its out turn for the final blow" said Masked Moon weakly.

They went back to back, hooking arms together and their wands pointing towards Quartz, naturally the words of their fifth to biggest attack comes out.

" Twin Moon Eclipsion Light!"

Blasting two ribbons of light with crescent moons and hearts with feathers towards Quartz and destroys him once and for all. At that time both the Masked Moon and Sailor Moon fell to the ground with their backs against each other, holding each other up.

" Wow, i never knew a attack like that" said Sailor Moon

" Yeah, that's what happens when your protectors of the moon"

"and twins..."

Then she whispers in her ear

"Katt"

She was both shocked and happy at the same time.

"So you remember then"

"yes, everything"

"good, i'd hate to try and explain why the two of us together are strong like this"

Then the scouts came up and helped Masked Moon and Sailor Moon up.

" You alright Sailor Moon" said Tuxedo Mask

" Yes I'm fine."

" Masked Moon! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry, could you ever forgive me, i didn't mean to come close to killing you, please forgive me"

Seeing Thunder hugging Masked Moon tight enough that she could pass out.

" It's...ok...Thunder...but, let...me...go...I can't...breath!"

She lets her go, bringing her color back and laughing, but Masked Knight looked serious about something.

" Masked Moon, you know you shouldn't have realeased that power, do you know what could of happened if you and Sailor Moon didn't have enough energy"

" Don't worry, even if neither of us had enough, i would of..."

" Used your crystal I know this, remember?"

She became quiet for that moment, till Tuxedo Mask spoke up.

" And you don't believe that Sailor Moon would of used hers either, I know her too and she would of, beyond all consequences"

Silence went between them until Nels made himself known with one loud scream. Holding what was left of Quartz, holding back tears, he stands up and glares at the scouts.

" You! you shall pay Sailor Moon and Masked Moon...for killing my younger brother! You shall PAY!"

He disappears as the scouts stared at him. They had almost forgot that he was still around, but shocked that Quartz and Neils were brothers.

" Don't be so surprised, the enemy that works together in groups or pairs are mainly siblings" said Masked Moon

"why siblings?" said Jupiter.

" Its fact that siblings work better together if they have a common goal, with this one its mainly destroying the scouts and taking over the galaxy for their master" said Thunder.

" It's been proven just now with Sailor Moon and Masked Moon, you saw their fifth attack together" said Flame.

" Their fifth, you mean they have five attacks together more powerful then that?" said Venus

" Yes, alone they are powerful, but together...they're immortal" said Ice.

"Explains why Masked Knight was worried" said Tuxedo Mask

" Yes, with those attacks can drain energy and they had already lost a good amount of energy as it was" said Masked Knight.

" Ok scouts while you guys have a chat, me and Sailor Moon must have one of our own" said Masked Moon as she grabs Sailor Moon and both jump into the night sky and disappears.

The scouts looked up and wondered where they went and why did she need to talk to Sailor Moon. Up on the roof top of Katt's apartment was where Sailor Moon and Masked Moon were at, looking up at the moon till Masked Moon turned around.

" You were right Serena"

"Huh?"

"I've known who you were since I started remembering the past all those years ago, I'm sorry as a scout i've kept you away, but i did it to protect you and in a way confuse you. I mean think of it, it'd be obvious if Masked Moon was close to Sailor Moon like Katt was to Serena, wouldn't it?"

" Yeah I suppose it would of, but you knew you could of told me"

" But it wouldn't of been the same as to remembering for yourself"

" True, but I am glad that I remember now"

" Me too"

" But there is one thing I'm curious about"

" What's that?"

" We're you are Luna really arguing before about not waking me up or was I really dreaming?"

" It was real Serena, like in the past we had a psycic connection between us so when you thought you dreamed of me and Luna arguing in the living room, well we were actually arguing on the balcony so you wouldn't wake up"

" So Luna knew who you were this entire time?"

" Yup, so has Artemis, Diana and Rini as well as Trista"

" Trista knew?"

" She's the scout of time and space remember, she's been to the future"

" Oh yeah, I almost forgot"

They both laughed for a moment.

" So now what"

" You know now, now its time for the rest of the scouts to remember"

" They have to figure it out themselves too right?"

" Yup, that's how it works."

" Why?"

" Because if they remebered on their own in a strange way it'll bring them closer together as siblings"

" I get it, it's like with us right?"

"right, now lets de-transform and I'll take you home, you can call the girls and tell them your alright"

" Ok"

They did just that. In the meantime Neil was standing in a dark room with only a throne and a pool of black water. There stood a woman with gold eyes, black hair and wearing a black short dress and black leather boots with black elbow length gloves on.

" Nels! report to me, Now!"

" Your majesty, Unfortuantly during battle and gaining what energy I have with me, Quartz has perish by the hands of both Masked Moon and Sailor Moon"

"Those Brats! Destroying my son!, the youngest of them all"

" I've managed to bring him back with him so we can have a proper funeral for him"

"That's my boy, how dare those scouts kill him, he was only playing with him golems while taking energy and playing with his new scout dolls"

" Yes and unfortuantly another one got away"

" Those scouts are getting on my nerves"

Then a woman with black hair and a fair complextion and golden brown eyes comes out wearing a pair of black leather pants, a black tube top and black heeled sandles.

" Don't worry your majesty, we will destroy those scouts in vein of our brothers death"

" So you've decided to join me this time Doll"

" Yes brother, in revenge of my brother I will defeat those scouts"

" But what about your twin? don't you want her with us?" said Nels

" That's right, i'll tell her in the morning when she wakes up, after all we girls do need our beauty sleep"

"Excellent, now get some rest and tomorrow I will give you two the new plan in not only gaining energy and hearts but to destroy the scouts once and for all" said Queen Deimor.

The next day the scouts had another meeting over at Rayes temple to discuss things of what's been happening lately.

" Ok so we know what the enemy is after and why" said Luna

" They're looking for two pure hearts so that they can get Serenity out of the way and rule the universe" said Lita.

" But in order to do that they need energy and other peoples hearts so that they can looking for it easier" said Amy.

" We know that they started their search in America where the masked scouts are from" said Mina.

" And that they're willing to work with us if all of us remember them" said Serena

" If we remember them we can tap into our powers when the siblings are together" said Raye.

" So we know everything now, so now what are we going to do?" said Michelle.

" We look for the two people with the pure hearts and protect them" said Amara.

" And in the meantime find where they plan to strick next, lately that it's been in the park, but with Quartz; who was the youngest of the siblings died they might plan to strick somewhere else" said Trista.

" Yes so keep a close eye on things" said Artemis.

" Is there anything else we're forgetting?"

" Yes, how do you plan to find the person with the pure heart if you don't know what to look for in them?"

They looked around and no one in the room said it. Then the sliding door opened and revealed Masked Moon, Masked Ice, Masked Flame and Masked Thunder standing there.

" Masked Moon, girls, what are you doing here?" said Luna

" What? you mean Serena didn't tell you I was coming with my girls"

" Opps I knew I forgot something, but why in uniform"

She sighed and shook her head, she explained it to her why last night when she said that they would come to the meeting, but sees that she'll have to explain again.

"Serena I told you why"

" Oh yeah the whole everyone needs to remember before revealing, sorry"

" Its ok Serena I forgive you"

" But what you just said earlier brings up a good point, how are we going to find the pure hearts?" said Trista.

" Do you know Masked Moon?" said Raye.

" Look for the signs, if they purely give or donate or do something heroic or un-selfish depending on the level it is depends how pure their heart is. You guys can look through Japans volunteer site, it tells you who has done what for what purpose. We've been looking through ourselves, but not many names that screams to us has jumped out, check through with your mini computer and see what names pop up, we might of missed one or two." said Ice.

" Wow,that's a great start." said Amy.

" And we'll be looking through the high school ones as well, we don't know if its a youth or a elder who has the pure heart, that's why we must look, we'll start with the schools, girls look through all of Japans volunteer sites and see what names pop up the most, its a start atleast." said Masked Moon.

" Great, now we have a plan, lets get going girls" said Luna.

" Come on Masked Moon, you have a meeting to get to" said Flame.

" A meeting, with who?" said Amara.

" My company that I own, after all I do have a life beyond destiny, but Serena I need to discuss somethings with you as leader-to-leader, meet me at the park when I call you, I never know when those meetings end"

" No problem"

They walked off as Amy, Darien and Trista grab their labtops and start searching, plugging into Amy's mini computer to search for any possible people.

" See Amara, they were a great help, now you can stop suspecting them, after all our own siblings are still out there too" said Michelle

" Yeah yeah, like I really want to see him"

" You guys have brothers?" said Mina.

" Yeah from the past, they were part of Masked Knights team and what a pain in the butt mine was"

" But Amara, all siblings are like that, we just have to try and handle them as best as we can" said Trista.

" The only thing best i could do was beat him to death with my practice sword"

" So, now its our turn to remember then?" said Lita.

" Yeah, and when it happens I'm sure things will get better" said Amy

" Yeah..." said Serena.

_"and then maybe, we can find the Masked Knight and finally bring peace back to this world and we can finally be a team together."_

* * *

Ok that's it for chapter six.

**Serena: **what!? already?

**Katt: **Yup, but don't worry, I'm sure chapter seven will be done faster this time.

**Serena: **I hope so.

**Katt: ** Until then, please review and see ya.


End file.
